El retorno de un favor
by Mirin-chan
Summary: Un zorrito quiere devoverle la ayuda q recibió de Sasuke, Gaara se enamoró de Naru? Tsunade es bruja en ambos sentido? a Sakura le vendrá bien su cirugía? Shizune encontrará algun día el amor? yo podré ser la nueva presi del club SasuNaru? entrada gratis!
1. Chapter 1

El Retorno De Un Favor

Capitulo 1: El encuentro…

La historia se desarrolla en la gran ciudad de Tokyo, los edificios eran enormes y parecían alcanzar las nubes del cielo viendo a través de los ojos de una dulce criatura, el ruido de la ciudad golpeaba fuertemente en los oídos de un pequeño zorrito y la gente venían, pasaban y se alejaban en frente de él sin notar su presencia, el zorrito solo se quedaba mirando a la gente que cruzaba en frente de él en las frías calles de Tokyo, "a nadie le importa una criatura como yo"... Pensativo el zorrito se decidió a buscar refugio... iba a caer la noche si no se apresuraba, y no tendría donde dormir otra vez... el tiempo está nublado... lloverá?

Al día siguiente, en otro lugar de la misma ciudad... se posaba el sol deslumbrante tras una lluvia q arrasó con la polución de la zona…

-Sasu-chan!! –llamaba una voz muy molesta en los oídos del poseedor de ese nombre...

-qué?! Maldita sea!!! Quiero seguir durmiendo!! –gritó molesto, las mañanas no eran que digamos su punto fuerte...

-levántate!!! –estiraba las sabanas tratando de quitarlas, mientras q el otro los agarraba con fuerza..

-no me molestes!!! Es solo la apertura de inicio, no dan clases en estos días!! No necesito ir hoy ni-san!!!-irritado, daba excusas a su hermano mayor p/ poder dormir un poco más y que por fin lo dejara en paz... aunque eso no era posible...

-Vamos, Sasuke!! Tienes q ir al colegio!! –le ordenaba, mientras lo tiraba de la cama a patadas...

-¡itteee-! Que te pasa?! –reclamaba una respuesta por parte de su hermano...

-por favor Sasuke!!! Tienes q ir! Es momento de q aprendas en conseguirte unos amigos en ves de buenas notas.!! No puedes cerrarte para siempre!! Considera una misión q debes cumplir!! Y de paso consíguete novia!! O si quieres a un novio... con tu carácter frío hacia las chicas no me sorprendería que te gustasen los hombres... y.. eh? Donde rayos se metió??

…pero antes de que su hermano mayor pudiera terminar, Sasuke ya había salido del departamento de los Uchihas, evadiendo cualquier otro estupido comentario de su ni-san, dirigiéndose al colegio el cual con toda la gana del mundo (n/a: xDD) empezó a cruzar la calle p/ agarrar el primer autobús de la parada….

-maldito aniki!! Como no entiende nada!!!-gritaba p/ el cielo a la vez que la gente que esperaba el mismo autobús lo miraba con cara de este-sujeto-está-loco-mejor-no-me-acerco… y otros este-está-bueno mirándole el trasero (n/a: xDD siii… yo tb me incluyo…)

Llegó el autobús, y todos los q estaban esperando subieron apresurados incluyendo Sasuke…(n/a: y tal vez yo tb xDD)

Mientras Sasuke recorre la gran avenida en autobús, hablemos un poco sobre él.

sasu: oye! Quien te dijo q puedes hablar de mí!!

n/a: yo soy la escritora aquí!!

Y si no quieres quedar como uke, mantén silencio y mira hacia fuera de la ventana en forma sexy!!

Sasu:…mn está bien… pero espero q hables bien de mí ¬¬

n/a: ay! De eso no te preocupes

cof..cof..

Sasu: q te pasa? Tienes una rata en la garganta?

n/a: tú solo sigue mirando hacia la ventana ¬¬

sasu: "…"

Bueno, Sasuke Uchiha… él es un estudiante como cualquiera, con un excelente historial académico, además de un chico con una peculiar contextura física (n/a: si digo que todas las chicas; y algunos chicos ¬¬; de su colegio lo persigue causando una orgía y destrucción masiva de bienes escolares ya me entenderán ; ).Él con sus 16 años floridos ya había conquistado el corazón de todos en su colegio (n/a: tanto chicos como chicas xDD). Pero eso a él no le importaba en lo más mínimo, o eso es lo que demuestra su rostro, cada vez que Sakukaracha… ups es decir…. Sakura Haruno , su compañera de clase, una pelirrosada que siempre está acosando a nuestro personaje principal, esperaba todos los días en la mañana en la entrada del colegio a Sasuke y cuando sus antenas los divisaba corría al asecho tras el menor de los Uchiha, con su habitual….

-Sasuke-kuuun!!

Chillido de mona…¬¬

luego quedaba remontada en la espalda de Sasuke para colgarse de su cuello, el cual ya le estaba pasando por la raya… (n/a: pobre Sasuke, todas esas fracturas le deberán costar una fortuna en tratamientos médicos) En la mayoría de las veces Sasuke trataba de evadir contacto alguno con Sakuzilla que nunca lo dejaba tranquilo… en la entrada, en la clase, en gimnasia, en el vestuario de los chicos?? (n/a: ugghh!! Maldita frentuda!! Yo quiero entrar en ese sitio TT.TT ) y hasta modificó la lista de ubicación de asientos p/ estar más cerca de Sasuke, chantajeando al delegado de la clase.

A Sasuke solo le interesaba enfocarse en sus estudios, ya que desde la muerte de sus padres, decidió valerse por sí mismo sin la necesidad de depender de Itachi, su hermano, y para ello se impuso a estudiar lo más que pudiera para así conseguir una vida más cómoda y sin preocupaciones… y sin Sakura´s…(n/a: entiendo a Sasuke uù pobre… está traumatizado x culpa de Sakubabosa…)

Finalización de presentación…

sasu: hasta q por fin!!

n/a: no te quejes!! Hablé bastante bien de ti!!

Sasu: te deberías ir a estudiar tanto como dices q lo hago yo! He visto tus notas!! Estás pésima!

n/a: uhh…¬¬u

sasu: la vd duele no es así?

n/a: ca..cállate!! O te dejaré de pareja con Kisame!!!

Sasu: ¬¬u

El autobús llegó al sitio de parada… Sasuke bajó del autobús (n/a: y yo detrás de él xD) y empezó a caminar las dos cuadras que se veía como un sendero sin fin …ya que más a lo lejos se encontraba el colegio Konoha, una institución con un distinguido prestigio y alto nivel educativo, el director del colegio se había jubilado, así q hoy era uno de los tantos momentos en que se presentaría al nuevo director de la institución… con demás avisos inservibles que son cosas que te lo puedes aprender tras transcurrir el año escolar (n/a: mi mamá no lo entiende…¬¬ )

Sasuke ya estaba llegando a terminar la primera cuadra (n/a: cada cuadra es medio kilómetro xDD) portando su maleta que a simple vista se podría distinguir que pesaba unos 3 kilos, el cual apresuró el paso p/ no retrazarse … (n/a: a pesar de que no le gusta levantarse en la mañana no soporta llegar tarde xDD no puedo decir nada.. yo tb soy así u.ù) pero se detuvo al encontrarse con un pequeño parque el cual recordaba dolorosos pero felices momentos con personas que una vez estimó… era uno de esos momentos en que Sasuke había sonreído en su corta vida…

"ya no tendré más necesidad de sonreír nuevamente"

–fum –suspira

"lo único que debo hacer es estudiar y superar a mi hermano" se decía a sí mismo mientras trataba de omitir aquellos recuerdos que lo reprimían y mortificaba, evitando, nuevamente, la mirado hacia aquel lugar (como todos los otros años) donde alguna vez retuvo la alegría de una familia dentro de él que ya hace tiempo fue quebrada en pequeños trozos…

Pero antes de volver a dar el paso hacia su destino, sintió un pequeño jalazo que se originaba desde lo más bajo de su pantalón, Sasuke miró al suelo y para su sorpresa un pequeño zorrito estaba mordiendo y jalando con toda la fuerza que se lo permitía su pequeño cuerpecito todo lleno de heridas y manchas en su dorado pelaje…

-oye tu! –el menor de los Uchiha le dirigió la palabra al pequeño zorrito... Pero el zorrito no le hizo caso y siguió jalando de su pantalón…

-deja de hacer eso!!! –Sasuke, trató de apartar al zorrito, que estaba un poco mojado, de su pantalón pero este reaccionó mordiendo la mano de Sasuke…

-itteee!! Que te crees tú…! –pero detuvo su berrinche, al notar un brillo rojo en los ojos de aquella criatura, denotaban tristeza y frustración el cual lo ayudaba a que la mordida se intensificara más y provocando una penetración más profunda del ataque del pequeño zorrito…

Sasuke en parte sintió compasión por el pequeño y lo alzó en sus brazos, aun que el zorrito seguía mordiendo la mano de Sasuke y este causaba bastante dolor, decidió llevárselo a la enfermería del colegio ya que no sabía si hubiera una veterinaria cerca de esa zona… el zorrito solo siguió mordiendo, pero cada vez más la mordida se iba debilitando ya que el zorrito perdía fuerzas, Sasuke estaba corriendo, llevando dos bultos en sus brazos (uno de los bultos es la maleta), pisando a su vez pequeños charcos de agua causados por la lluvia de anoche… El zorrito no desistió de su ataque y seguía mordiendo la mano de Sasuke, pero esta vez con más fuerza, ya que había recuperado algo de energía…

-ughh! –se quejó Uchiha…-deja de hacer eso! Lo único que conseguirás es perder fuerzas!-trataba de razonar con el zorrito, el cual lógicamente no le haría caso…(n/a: es un zorrito por el amor de Dios! ¬¬) pero sin resultado alguno, el zorrito siguió mordiendo la mano de Sasuke…

Sasuke detuvo sus pasos….

-Acaso me tienes miedo? -decía mientras ocultaba su rostro detrás de su cabello negro…

el zorrito seguía mordiendo la mano de Sasuke…

-o... acaso estas enojado por como te trata la gente?

El zorrito entre cerró sus ojos mientras apretaba más sus fauces…

-yo no voy a hacerte nada… confía en mí… no dejaré que nada te pase, yo voy a protegerte… me entiendes? –diciendo esto, Sasuke abraza cuidadosamente al pequeño zorrito… al q tal vez entendió, ya que dejó de morder a Sasuke y luego, simplemente cerró sus ojos p/ poder dormir seguro en sus brazos…

Sasuke, en ese momento, se sentía extrañado… no entendía muy bien por qué dijo esas cosas a un animal que ni siquiera le respondía (n/a: obvio!! los animales no hablan!! ¬¬),… pero en su interior sabía muy bien el por qué…

Sasuke empezó a correr nuevamente salpicándose el pantalón por todos los charcos de agua que había en la calle, buscando llegar lo más pronto posible al colegio… en esos momentos ya había comenzado la ceremonia de apertura…

Pero al dar la vuelta por la esquina se choca con una figura, el cual al impacto queda cayendo al suelo…

-Niño! Ten cuidado!! Ay!!, los jóvenes de hoy día!! Todo tiene que ser apresurado p/ ellos?? –una mujer que no parecía muy mayor p/ decir esas cosas ¬¬u lo empezó a sermonear en el medio de la calle…-también esos maestro!! Uy! Me da coraje!! Quien se creen que son!! "No llegue tarde, Sra. Tsunade… no queremos que pase lo de la vez pasada"-una imitación sarcástica por parte de aquella Sra- dios!! Eso fue un accidente!!! Tenía cosas q atender!! Además, apresurarse no ayuda en nada!! Entiendes lo que digo??? –miró a Sasuke luego de haber echo un escándalo público al mundo entero, y mirándola de manera sería y fría, y con cara de "y-a-mí-que-me-importa-tus-problemas" (n/a: creo que esa expresión no va a cambiar por el momento a lo largo de mi fic xDD) se levantó revelando al pequeño zorrito que seguía durmiendo en los brazos de Sasuke…

-eh?? Chico! Que es eso? Tus padres no te dijeron que no gopees a animales indefensos?? Así que eres un bravucón!! Me lo imaginaba! Se te vé en toda la cara!!–la dama de la bocaza pública (xDD), señalando al zorrito empezó a acusar a Sasuke…

- acaso estás borracha , mujer?? –dijo Sasuke con unas rayitas en la frente y la venita sobresaliendo el su frente de tipo anime…. xD

-nooo, claro que no… solo tomé café mezclado con wisky como unas 7 tazas p/ reanimarme, jajaja –diciendo esto se empezó a reír…

"esta señora no tiene un gramo de decencia…"-pensando eso, Sasuke solo la miró con ojos de desconfianza…

-disculpa pero debo llevar a este zorro a que lo curen –esto era más excusa de escaparse de esa sra. extraña, que deseo de ayudar a la pobre criatura…

-si, si ya veo… creo que puedo hacer algo…-tomó al zorrito del cuello, y empezó a caminar hacia dirección del colegio de Sasuke…

-o.. oye! Que haces?? A donde lo llevas??-Sasuke confundido le pregunta extrañado…

-me lo llevo a la enfermería de tu colegio! allí tengo mi maletín de primeros auxilios -diciendo eso llevó al zorrito al colegio de Sasuke, mientras q él estaba muy confundido de lo que había pasado…

"haber, no entiendo… que tiene que ver esta mujer con mi colegio?? Acaso es una nueva profesora? o es la suplente de la enfermera? Y por q sabe q es mi colegio? Ahh… por q tengo el uniforme… ya veo…Y que mierda tiene en su ilógica cabezota?? Acaso no le da vergüenza, gritar a los cuatro vientos esas cosas vergonzosas?? (n/a: sii, en este fic Sasuke es un poco distraído xDD) –pensativo, Sasuke solo se dedico en seguirle el paso a la "loca" la cual como dijo, llevó al zorrito a la enfermería y empezó a examinarlo…

-bueno creo q no tiene problemas graves, solo tienes unas cuantas raspaditas en su cuerpo y le falta bañarse diría yo… huele a trapo mojado… -dijo la mujer sonriendo…

-Entonces, tu eres Sasuke Uchiha… ya me habían contado algo sobre tus desempeños en la institución –miraba una lista mientras se reía en sus adentros…

Sasuke no dijo nada… se ahorraba saliva innecesaria…

-y q tanto miras?! que rayos espera y vete a la ceremonia!! q aun no se ha finalizado!! y trata de llegar más temprano a la próxima… en vez de correr como un lunático en toda la calle-dijo mientras apuntaba a Sasuke con su dedo…

-y tu deja de ser una bocaza, vieja alcohólica! –susurraba mientras salía de la enfermería…

-que dijiste? ¬¬-Tsunade asimiló un poco lo q susurró Sasuke

-nada –con tono de despreocupación

-cuando vuelvas ya habré terminado con él….-dijo Tsunade sonriéndole a Sasuke…

-fum –fue lo último q dijo antes de desaparecer de la enfermería…

"Sasuke Uchiha…"-una pequeña criatura había despertado viendo la ultima imagen del Uchiha de espalda "el es diferente a los demás … y huele muy bien…" -pensó el pequeño zorrito mientras cerraba lentamente los ojos que se habían tornado azules

"quisiera poder agradecerle por lo que ha hecho por mí…" cerró los ojos completamente cayendo en un profundo sueño…

"tengo frío y hambre…" un pequeño zorrito se refugiaba debajo de unos cartones en un rincón de un camino sin salida, a un lado del basurero… "tengo miedo…" el zorrito temblaba por el soplo del viento y la fría lluvia que caía … un hombre q salió de una puerta trasera del edificio el cual el zorrito estaba recostado, ahuyentó a la pobre bestia y lo sacó de su lugar de escondite… el zorrito sin más remedio fue a buscar un nuevo refugio… llegó al parque, y se colocó debajo del tobogán … tratando de conciliar el sueño… cuando un trío de niños aparecieron y empezaron a molestar al zorrito..

-mira eso –dijo el niño de cabello castaño

-es un perro? -el segundo niño habló..

-noo, tonto!! Es un zorro! –volvió a comentar el niño de caballo castaño

-que raro es… tiene el pelo dorado…-el tercer niño con una gorra roja opinó

-vamos a velo más de cerca-dijo el segundo niño …

Pero estos lo estiraban de las patas, lo golpeaban con el paraguas y lo pateaban … (n/a: lo que hacen los niños cuando molestan a algo más pequeño que ellos uù )

El zorrito no lo pudo soportar y empezó a morder al niño de gorra…

-aiaiyahhh!!! –gritaba el niño tratando de safarse de las fauces del animal… el zorrito dejó de morderlo cuando el niño del cabello castaño trató de golpearlo con el paragua … no logró golpearlo, pero sí de que se apartara de su amigo… fue entonces que gruñó y empezó a perseguir a los niños hasta sacarlos del parque…

por el momento… el zorrito quedaría tranquilo… pero la persecución lo cansó provocando que se durmiera…

Al día siguiente, el sol calentaba el cuerpo frío del zorrito, y con ello se levantó, pero todo adolorido… alzó la mirado … y vio a un joven de cabello negro… estaba parado enfrente de su territorio… tenía miedo de que se acercara mucho, y por instinto, mordió el pantalón de aquel joven …

-oye tu! –dijo el joven

-deja de hacer eso!!! -el zorrito no escuchaba sus quejas y como el joven iba acercando su mano hacia él, procedió a morderla…

-itteee!! Que te crees tú…!

"mn..? se detuvo? Por que?" pensaba el pequeño animal…

El joven de cabellera negra lo alzó en sus brazos, el zorrito se asustó provocando q lo mordiera más fuerte…

"acaso no desisten? Por que todos me quieren lastimar?"

el zorrito solo seguía mordiendo la mano del joven… pero este empezó a correr intimidando al zorrito… el cual lo mordió con más fuerza, ya que había recuperado algo de energía…

-ughh! –se quejó el joven…-deja de hacer eso! Lo único que conseguirás es perder fuerzas!-no escuchó ninguna sola palabra…

El joven se detuvo…

-Acaso me tienes miedo? -decía el joven con un tono de tristeza -o... acaso estas enojado por como te trata la gente?

El zorrito entre cerró sus ojos y un brillo se reflejó en ellos…

-yo no voy a hacerte nada… confía en mí… no dejaré que nada te pase, yo voy a protegerte… me entiendes? –el joven abraza cuidadosamente al pequeño zorrito…

"ya no me pasará nada? Puedo estar tranquilo? Ya no tendré miedo?"

al final el zorrito cerró sus ojos y durmió tranquilo en los brazos del joven…

al despertar … vio la espalda del joven… una mujer lo llamó Sasuke Uchiha…

"Sasuke, quisiera devolverte el gran favor que me has hecho…" y cayó rendido por el sueño…

-así que deseas devolverle el favor no es así? –una voz femenina se escuchaba comentar el la enfermería…-bueno, eso se puede arreglar…-con una sonrisa, la mujer posó su mano encima del zorrito y entonó unas frases desconocidas, inentendible..

-eso es todo, zorrito..-dijo la mujer –yo me tengo que ir a ver la ceremonia… espero q vengas tu también…-diciendo esto, la mujer se retiró del lugar con una sonrisa de satisfacción… en eso una chica de cabello corto y castaño le llama la atención …

–sra. Tsunade!! ya es tarde!!! Tiene que pasar en el escenario!!! Se ha olvidado q tiene q presentarse en frente de todos?

-ahh! Shizune, lo siento! Estaba atendiendo unos asuntos…-la mujer sonrió

-no me diga que volvió ha hacerlo? –le susurra

-mnnn… tal vez…-dijo como si nada

-sra. Tsunade!!-replicaba la chica con el nombre de Shizune

-bueno, bueno, primero lo primero!! Iré a presentarme.. y luego veo que pasa –decía tratando de tranquilizar a la chica

-ugghhh….-no pudo decir nada… -entonces apresúrese!!

-ya, ya!! –con tono de no importarle nada… se encaminó al salón general…

* * *

bueno... hasta aqui lo dejo... espero q les haya gustado!!!

qiero que me digan como quedó!!! . !!!  
es q s mi primera vez que publico algo así... de largo...¬¬

por fis ! comenten!! please!! ... . 


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2 :: yo soy Naruto Uzumaki

Sasuke fue al saló general. Allí se desenvolvía la reunión anual de inicios de clases... para la sorpresa de él no había llegado tan tarde, ya que pudo pasarse la parte aburrida de los discursos largos de los directivos de la institución, la mayoría ancianos reprimidos que no tienen nada que hacer (n/a: son tan largos que si llegas al día siguiente ni le toca todavía el turno del segundo ¬¬u, como me torturan esos discursos largos u.ù). Sasuke entró justo cuando la chica de cabello castaño (n/a: o sea Shizune xD) llegó a anunciar las noticias nuevas: renovaciones de aulas, nuevos compañeros, nuevos maestros, una sala de computadoras y bla bla bla; que por primera vez tenía este colegio en tantos años... (n/a: ya les hablé de los viejos, entienden vd?? ¬¬)

A Sasuke no le importaba tanto esas cosas, pero aún así, no podía negar que era algo interesante... pero peligroso , ya que era muy extraño tener "algo nuevo" en ese vejestorio de colegio… la verdad, la mayoría de los estudiantes son compañeros ya desde jardín de infantes… (n/a: por desgracia de Sasuke, la Haruno ya lo estaba persiguiendo desde entonces) no se le iba acostumbrar tener "nuevos" rondando por ahí, en especial, por ser el chico más popular de su colegio, sus fan no dejarían de molestarlo tratando de defender "su" territorio (n/a: lo q es ser tan guapo . ")

Sasuke se sentó en la silla abierta del fondo, y cruzando los brazos se decidió tomar una siesta, ya que su queridísimo aniki no lo dejó pegar un ojo, ayer en la noche... (n/a: eso sonó morboso... ¬¬u)

Flash-back

Itachi no lo dejó en paz toda la noche, balbuceando algo sobre falta de presupuesto o falta de empleados?, no le importó más al final, ya que estaba leyendo una revista de "cómo matar a tu hermano sin que se de cuenta" xD (n/a: necesito esa revista!! tengo una pulga a quien matar... ¬¬)

-sasu-chan!! –decía el hermano -hazme caso!! TTTT –todo y con lágrimas de cocodrilo..

-QUÉ?! -la paciencia se le había secado (ya desde unos años atrás u.ù)

-por q me ignoras? TTTT no ves q lo q te digo es importante para la sobrevivencia de nuestra empresa? –las gotitas de cocodrilos se desprendían de los ojos de Itachi mientras agitaba sus brazos como una gallina enojada (n/a: créanme, esas gallinas asustan...)

-ese cabaret de playboys y prostitutas?? Estás loco si crees que yo te voy a ayudar a sostener esa mounstrosidad...

-que malo eres, Sasu-chan!! TTTT –decía mientras sus ojos derramaban dos cascadas de lágrimas fingidas.

-deja de llamarme Sasu-chan!! y no me llores que le pareces a Sakura... q no funciona! -decía un Uchiha malhumorado...

-yo pareciéndome a ese espantapájaros?? Ò.ó ni muerto!! –reclamaba sus derechos el Uchiha mayor...

-entonces ya déjame, estoy leyendo... –dando una excusa para q su aniki lo dejara en paz...

-bueno, bueno... cambiando de tema... creo q sería conveniente que te consiguiera una cita –lo decía seriamente, poniendo su mano en su mentón con una risita malévola...

-que... estas diciendo...? –su cara se voltea a Itachi con las rayitas en la frente y una palidez q se refleja perfectamente en su cara...

-me doy cuenta q nunca has traído a ningún amigo y mucho menos a una chica en la casa –dijo el aniki –y por eso pensé en regalarte un cita a ciegas por tu nuevamente ingreso al colegio... –siii, Itachi se sentía orgulloso por el obsequio q pensaba darle a Sasuke...

y Sasuke ...

-"..." –reacción, cero...

En ese instante la mente de Sasuke se había nublado dándole a Itachi un golpe en el mentón y un silencio eterno en toda la santa noche de lluvia...

-bueno la verdad...ya sabía q reaccionarias... así... –Itachi, lloraba en el suelo con el dolor y una sonrisita falsa...

"que menso" –pensaba Sasuke mientras se retiraba de la sala, a su dormitorio...

Fin-Flash-back

"mi hermano es un pervertido, maldita sea..."-pensaba Sasuke, antes de comenzar a tomarse la dichosa siesta... (n/a: no puedes cambiar tu sangre, muy pronto te parecerás a él, juasjuasjuas!! w )

En ese mismo momento, una piraña muy molesta se encaminaba directamente hacia el asiento de Sasuke... haciendo q este no pueda tomar su sueño de belleza (n/a: es tan bello q no lo necesita .. . )

Tumtum, tumtum tumtum tumtum (música de fondo de tiburón) (n/a: malos efectos, lo sé TTTT, pero estoy escasa de dinero y no puedo pagar buenos efectos de sonido... apenas tengo p/ comer...¬¬u)

Un chillido agudo se escuchaba más o menos por entre el medio de la multitud de alumnos...

-"no!!! No puede ser!! No puedo creer q hasta en los inicios de clase me haga esto!!" –Sasuke sabía que eran esos chillidos, pero la verdad era, q no quería haberlo sabido...

Sasuke palideció...

-Sa-su-ke-ku-n--- -el ruido se escuchaba todavía en tono bajo

-"por favor, hoy no!! q tengo jaqueca!!" –Sasuke ya sabía q se le avecinaba...

-Sa-su-ke-ku-n---!!! –era cada vez más molesto y notorio..

-"dios!! Por favor!! Q le caiga un avión!!" –Sasuke ya empezó con sus oraciones... (n/a: todos queremos q se le caiga dos aviones + un elefante bien gordo )

-Sasuke-kuuun!!! –ya no se aguantaba tanta contaminación sonora...

-"porfavor!! Por lo menos que le caiga encima Chouji!!!" –eran suplicas desesperadas...

-Sa • su • ke • kuuunnn!!! –tarde, la pelirrosada salta hacia Sasuke, dándole un abrazo y se cuelga nuevamente por el ya bastante dañado cuello de Sasuke.., provocando q su vena saliera a flote, poniéndolo mucho más pálido q hace unos instantes...

-"gracias por nada Dios...¬¬"

-Sasuke-kun! Como has estado?? Yo muy mal por q no te pude ver en toda los días de las vacaciones!! –la basu... ejem... es decir, Sakura ponía un pretexto para poder seguir colgada como un mono al cuello de Sasuke...

-a... enserio..? –Sasuke respondió sarcásticamente con una mirada lejana, muy notoria...

-te divertiste en las vacaciones Sasuke-kun?? –con voz seductora (n/a: puagh !!!)

-si..."me divertí mucho por q no tuve q verte ni oírte, y por fin mi cuello había recuperado su posición original "... la verdad estuvo bien...-decía Sasuke con poca motivación... mirando una mosca que se posaba en la silla de la izquierda... xD

-que bueno!! –decía la pelirrosada, para alargar su estadía cerca de Sasuke...

-podrías soltarme ya? –Sasuke hizo un esfuerzo sobre humano para soportar el horrible olor a perfume barato que usaba la frentudita... hasta q no se aguantó más y pidió q lo soltara... (n/a: jaja te rechazó!! bola de pelos rosado!! òó!!)

-q malo eres, Sasuke-kun TTTT...-dijo la pelirrosa desprendiéndose del cuello provocativo de nuestro personaje... y fue a sentarse a su asiento, bien lejos de Sasuke... (n/a: ja! Ahora ya no me asesinan los lectores )

-Silencio todos por favor!! –dijo la presentadora –Iniciaremos las presentaciones del nuevo año escolar...-diciendo eso la chica extiende su brazo hacia atrás –Primero q nada les presentaremos a su nueva directora –en ese momento una extraña figura se dirigía hacia la luz del escenario –la Sra. Tsunade! –y en eso, apareció aquella mujer de la enfermería... Sasuke estaba helado, ni siquiera imaginó que aquella ebria podría ser la nueva directora de la institución...

-"QUÉ!? O.ó Acaso los directivos están locos?? Como pueden dejar que una borracha como ella estuviera al mando?? –ya el mundo se estaba volviendo loco para Sasuke...

-Buenos días chicos! Yo seré su nueva directora, y para aquellos q estén en contra, ligará una fuerte paliza, latigazos y seguido de una patada fuera de esta institución!, está todo claro? –la expresión tenía un aura maléfica e iba muy enserio, pero la ultima frase lo dijo de manera cariñosa... (n/a: algo es algo, no? xD)

Todos quedaron congelado... como si se hubieran quedado toda la noche afuera con nevadas y granizadas incluidas xD , y mirando con caras pálidas y ojos desorbitados... xDD

-bien! Me alegro q no se niegan! -sonrisa maléfica...

-"esa está bien chiflada u" –pensaba Sasuke –"ya no me extraña q los directivos aceptaran a esa loca como directora...¬¬" (n/a: eso intimida a cualquiera xD)

-Las dudas las dejaremos para después de las presentaciones –continuó Tsunade –ahora iremos presentando a los nuevos profesores... y seguiremos con los alumnos nuevos...

-por favor, los nuevos tutores, pasen arriba del escenario! –dijo la presentadora del cabello castaño...

Al oírse eso, uno a uno iba pasando al frente 4 personas, 2 hombres y 2 mujeres... los cuales no eran tan mayores, entre 27-29 años aprox...

-Ellos son Iruka-sensei! –el cual estaba tan rojo como un tomate -Anko-sensei! –esta sonreía como si no hubiera otro día -Ebisu-sensei! –no dejaba de levantar y bajar sus gafas oscuras tratando de parecer chico listo y -Kurenai-sensei! –la cual estaba tan fresca como lechuga recién lavada –mencionaba Shizune mientras señalaba a cada profesor q iba nombrando... –podría decirnos algunas palabras Iruka-sensei? –le pasó el micrófono sin saber donde caer muerto el pobre de Iruka...

-ehhh ... pues yo... –le atacó el nerviosismo... –jeje... bueno... "que demonios digo TTTT"... -Ho..hola chicos!! Soy Iruka Umino! Tengo 27 años... espero conocerlos mejor! Jeje.. –decía el Iruka rascándose la cabeza mostrando una mueca, un tanto convincente...

Los chicos murmuraban... "espero q me toque con él, parece buena persona" "es muy guapo el profesor"-decian las chicas, "este será pan comido" "creo q con este profesor no tendré problemas de rendimientos" –los chicos tb opinaban, "tiene un traserito esponjoso" –y un profesor ya le estaba echando un ojo… (n/a: creo q saben quien es, pista: "le echaba UN ojo" xDD Iruka tiene muchos admiradores…)

En ese momento la mujer de al lado le arrebató el micrófono a Iruka

–e..eh?! o.Ò –Iruka no pudo decir más…

-Hey! Chicos y chicas!! –señaló a la audiencia –Recuerden bien! Mi nombre es Anko! Me gusta que me regalen chocolates y joyas! Y no traten de darme flores! O me como su regalo ò.Ó!! y si alguno quiere una experiencia jugosa (o yota como algunos dicen) estaré encantada!! Esteré libre el miércoles!

Todos sin comentario ¬¬u

El profesor de al lado le arrebata el micrófono a Anko…

-que… QUÉ comportamiento es ése?! –grita al micrófono provocando ese ruido agudo el cual hace q todos se tapen sus oídos… (n/a: parecido al chillido de sakubabosa ) –no puedo creerlo en una profesora!!! Que vergüenza!!! –dijo gritando saliendo a flote su venita u -ejem… mi nombre es Ebisu! Soy un profesor de nivel superior, y los q tengan dudas serán respondidas correctamente si acuden a mí!! Yo les impartiré las mejores clases, y con mi puño de acero y su determinación mejoraremos al colegio llevándolo a la victoria segura en su camino académico!!! –dijo mientras le salían dos cascadas de lágrimas, mirando a un horizonte imaginario… (tipo Gai-sensei…)

-estirado ¬¬ -susurraba Anko…

-"…" ••u –Iruka no dijo nada…

-engreído ¬¬ -Tsunade también opinó…

-"fenómeno" ¬¬u –todos los alumnos expectantes… más unos cuantos profesores…

Eso se convirtió en un gran silencio… -.-u … hasta q la mujer de al lado le arrebató de las manos el micrófono a Ebisu-sensei … ella fue la q rompió el silencio…

-Hola, bueno… me llamo Kurenai…, seré su nueva profesora de este año… si tienen alguna duda o sugerencias espero serles de de utilidad, muchas gracias… -hizo una reverencia seguido de una mueca en la cara…

"es muy hermosa o///o" –todos los chicos con cara de bobos, menos Sasuke… (n/a: o solo está fingiendo? xDD)  
"parece una buena profesora" "quisiera q me enseñara cursos de maquillaje w " –las chicas también aportaron sus opiniones  
"se está robando la atención de todos TT.TT " –Anko-sensei no estaba tan cómoda por la situación…  
"gracias al cielo salvó el día " –Tsunade bendecía el cielo…

-Bueno… después de esta interesante presentación –Shizune trataba de seguir con un goterón en la cabeza… -.-u –pasaremos a la presentación de los nuevos alumnos…

Igual q hace unos momentos, uno a uno los profesores fueron pasando a sus asientos…

"que demonios fue todo eso" –Sasuke pensaba mientras le salían aquellas rayitas del tipo anime xD

Todos estaban asombrados por la maravilla de profesores q tenían xD

Todos –(-.-u) –luego se empezó el escándalo habitual, después de que termine cualquier presentación, mas si son presentaciones como estas …xD

-Silencio todos!! –Tsunade dio un gran zapatazo al suelo con su lujoso taco alto dorado… -ya iremos presentando a sus nuevos compañeros, así q más respeto!!

Todos –cri cri –(n/a: lo digo, y lo seguiré diciendo… falta de presupuesto y fondos u )

"la reina de la indecencia pidiendo respeto?, el mundo se vuelve cada vez más loco ¬¬" –pensaba Sasuke mientras cruzaba sus brazos y se recostaba por la silla

Cambiando de ubicación… por detrás del escenario estaban dos chicos esperando su turno de salir…  
Uno de ellos era una chica, bastante linda, cabello corto, ojos de color celeste pálido, un poco baja, tal vez por q se encorvaba tratando de ocultar su carita roja… y hacía movimientos con sus dedos juntando el índice con el otro…  
El otro era un chico, q parecía ser más serio, el cabello lo tenía bien cortito y de color rojo y sus ojos eran color verde agua, su cara denotaba un visible disgusto y unas no visible cejas xD, el cual estaba apoyándose en una de las vigas de madera cruzando los brazos (n/a: si compitiera con Sasuke en un concurso de miradas cual crees q ganaría? xD)

Tsunade se acercó al fondo para llamar a los nuevos…

-bueno chicos, que les pasa? Pasen y digan unas palabras… -dijo la directora con una sonrisita que en el fondo, era una muy maléfica…

Los jóvenes pasaron al escenario…

-Ellos son Hinata Hyuga –señalando a la chica, Tsunade empezó a presentar a los chicos… -y Gaara del desierto… -dijo mientras señalaba al chico de las mil y un miradas… xD –pasen y digan unas palabras… -la mujer les sonrió a los nuevos con una carita feliz muy fingida…

"yo no puedo…!!" –la niña de cabello azulado estaba como tomate mezclado con salsa picante –"tengo mucha vergüenza!!" "no sé q decir!! TTTT" "solo me mudé de aquí por q mi primo Neji estudia aquí!!" –la de los ojos celestes estaba muy nerviosa –"por kamisama!!, q pase el otro chico primero!!!"

En ese momento el pelirrojo…

–"…" –solo eso xD (n/a: es muy pensativo xD)

-se presentarán o no?! -replicó Tsunade, ya cansada de esperar… (n/a: no era que no le gustaba que se apresurasen? )

El pelirrojo se dispuso a dar un paso hacia adelante, cuando…

-sra. Tsunade, yo quiero pasar primero… -dijo un joven desconocido…

El ojiverde se le quedó mirando con la boca entre abierta, parecía un zombi… (n/a: con lo pálido y esas ojeras no hubo un gran cambio xD ) y la chica … con lo nerviosa q estaba, tenía los ojos muy cerrados como para ver al desconocido que se ofreció a salir primero…

-vaya, vaya, miren a quien tenemos aquí… -dijo la mujer de las risitas maléficas –te ves muy bien con esa apariencia, casi tengo ganas de comerte –le sonreía al joven (n/a: yo también me lo quiero comer!! w )

-e..eh?! –reaccionó preocupado el chico…

-jajaja, no te preocupes, es una broma!!! –dijo bufándose –pero estás seguro? No quieres prepararte primero? –dijo con un tono más serio pero nunca perdiendo su sonrisitas…

-no, estoy bien –dijo el joven –necesito hacerlo…

-bien, no te detengo, adelante… -dijo la ebria, ahora no tan ebria xD, estirando su brazo hacia el chico, pasándole el micrófono…

-gracias -dijo el chico y tomó el micrófono mientras caminaba hacia el escenario…

El joven era un rubio delgaducho con unos ojos azules como el cielo… su piel era un poco bronceada, sus labios eran carnosos q parecían muy dulces y jugosos, y en cada un de sus cachetes tenía unas marcas que parecían bigotitos, sin olvidar su sonrisa q era como días soleados; era la representación vivida de un día de verano…

El joven pasó al escenario, todos estaban perplejos, nunca antes habían visto tal criatura más bonita en su vida. Sasuke lo miró, sentía como su cuerpo podría salir volando en cualquier momento…

"que me está pasando??" –se estaba cuestionando… (n/a: es amor, tontuelo xD)

-Hola, yo soy Naruto Uzumaki…, mucho gusto… -era la sonrisa más linda q había visto este colegio en su largísima vida… (n/a: me desmayo…,)

Tras decir esto, Hinata reaccionó abriendo sus ojos mirando al joven rubio…un grave error … y Gaara…

-"…" –su cabeza estaba blanca… (n/a: creo q le cuesta pensar ¬¬ )

y los demás chicos del público… no perdieron su oportunidad para comentarse entre sí…

"es tan kawaiiii!!!" "es la cosita más adorable que he visto!!" –las chicas comentaban entre sí… "seré su fan Nº1!!" (n/a: yo, entre la multitud xD)

"no es tan fabuloso…" "que se cree…" –los chicos celosos no se quedaron atrás…

"es muy lindo" "me lo quiero comer enterito" –y otros chicos no se iban a quedar atrás…xD

"que bonita es su sonrisa… , eh?... eh?!! ... en que estoy pensando?? –Sasuke estaba peleando con su pervertido interior xD

-tengo 16… (creo) me gusta mucho el ramen… y correr libremente por el campo, me gusta q me acaricien por debajo del cuello … y hacer travesuras … jeje –dijo sonriendo el chico…

"correr libremente por el campo"  
"caricias por debajo del cuello"  
"hacer travesuras…"

Todos estaban blancos y con esos ojos desorbitados…

Hinata se desmayó cayendo al suelo, mientras le salía un hilito de sangre por la nariz… .. Gaara… pues, su cabeza todavía no regresaba de la luna… xD

A algunas chicas (y chicos) le salían a borbotones sangre por la nariz (n/a: incluyéndome /// ), otras solo se desmayaron… xD y a Sasuke, le subía la sangre por la cabeza, quedando rojo y con la vista directa al chico del escenario… (n/a: si lo piensas, esas cosas suenan un poco pervertidas… )

-ah! Y casi me olvidaba… Gracias Sasuke!! Te debo la vida!! Te quiero mucho!! –el joven hizo una reverencia y se retiró del escenario sonriendo pero un poco ruborizado…

En ese momento todos voltearon hacia Sasuke… y pusieron diferentes tipos de caras…

Los chicos empezaron a reírse y no paraban de lagrimear, algunos no se contenían la rabia y los celos (fans de Sasuke, ahora tb fans de Naru o.O OMG!!), otros simplemente no entendían lo que pasaba…

Las chicas enloquecieron, algunas no dejaban de maldecir al chico nuevo, otras se desvanecían del mar de sangre q corría por sus narices (n/a: las yaoistas ¬ yo tb me incluyo… ¬¬), y algunas solo lloraban "nooo"

El del desierto se puso azul al principio y luego morado, con una terminación roja, el cual no podrías distinguir entre su cabello y su cara xD… y Hinata, seguía inmóvil el suelo… u.ù

Y Sasuke…  
-…O.O… -ni las palabras le salían…

El salón general se inundado de sangre ,

La directora parecía disfrutar la situación, es más, no paraba de reírse a carcajadas… y Shizune no sabía como controlar al auditorio y mucho menos a la directora que casi se le cae el mentón de tanto reírse… era un caos en el Colegio Konoha…

Nuestro personaje principal… no sabía donde meterse… las chicas y Sakurrabiosa estaban que explotar, los chicos no dejaban de mirarlo con cara de burla… y enojo? xD, la directora no ayudaba mucho que digamos… y el del desierto no se puede explicar el terror de las miradotas que le arrojaba…

"Este será un año bieen largo…¬¬" –Sasuke suspiraba tratando de guardar la calma…

Si! Lo dije! –se emocionaba el chico rubio detrás del escenario…

Adiós a la tranquilidad del Colegio Konoha, ha llegado Naruto Uzumaki! Desángralos a todos!! xD


	3. Chapter 3

**hola!!! como estan xD**

**lo siento muxo por no responder a los reviews en el otro capi . !!!**

**soy nueva con esto y no entiendo muy bien como se hace...**

**y muxas gracias por su apoyo TT.TT!!**

**les traigo el 3er capi **

**que los disfruten xD!!**

Capitulo 3:

::declaración de amor?::

Sasuke estaba respirando hondo debajo del gran árbol del patio, las clases se suspendieron debido a que varias chicas se habían desmayado (incluyendo Hinata) y por una inexplicable razón (según los médicos…¬¬) varias chicas perdían sangre por la nariz y balbuceaban cosas muy extrañas como "me lo comeré" o "lo secuestro en mi casa" o "lo desnudo, le saco fotos y lo vendo por Internet" y cosas así (n/a: el doctor q me atendió me recetó no ver más revistas yaoi TTTT) ya los doctores pensaban q era un nuevo tipo de epidemia; y no solo las chicas tuvieron problemas, muchos chicos se les desubicó el mentón por tanto reírse, otros se les subió mucho la presión causando un colapso en el sistema nervioso, y la directora no era una excepción, de tantas risas, sufrió un fuerte dolor de estomago y su columna ni que decir …u.ù…  
Era un total caos en el colegio Konoha… los paramédicos ya saturaron sus reservas de camillas y no había más doctores para asistir a los alumnos…

"Naruto Uzumaki…" –Sasuke recordó su nombre… no podía olvidarlo, puesto q dio un giro inesperado a lo q esperaba de su nuevo año escolar… (n/a: yo creo q fue x su esponjoso trasero ,)

En ese momento el nuevo chico, Gaara, se acercaba a Sasuke…

"que molestia… ahora que querrá… ya estoy arto de que me molesten por lo q pasó…" –Sasuke serio, cruzaba sus brazos y con expresión de no-me-molestes-que-te-doy-una-patada, o algo similar…u

-Hey! Tu! –dijo el pelirrojo con aura de supremacía…

-"Cómo que "Hey! tu!" ?!¬¬" q demonios quieres? –lo mira con ojos desgarradores…

-que relación tienes con el rubio? –dijo el del desierto…

-ah? y que te importa novato? –dijo con un gesto de burla

-te crees muy bueno verdad Uchiha? –decía con una cara temiblemente intimidante…

Sasuke no hacía caso a los gestos del desierto… pero lo molestó mucho la expresión q usó para nombrarlo…

-di a qué vienes! –Sasuke se les safó lo último q tenía de paciencia…

Gaara se acercó más a Sasuke y se puso frente a frente al rostro del Uchiha…

-Naruto va a ser mío –le susurró con una cara desafiante…

-me estas retando? –Sasuke tampoco se quedó atrás…

-fum, veremos… -Gaara dio una sonrisa, dio media vuelta y se retiró…

-"que carajo les pasa a todos por ese rubio??" –puso una cara de circunstancia…  
en ese momento Sasuke reflejó la imagen de aquel rubio en su mente… (n/a: pervertido ¬¬ Sasuke!! Te debo la vida!! Te quiero mucho!! -recordó esas palabras de los carnosos labios del rubio…

-"que?? Carnosos?? En q estoy pensando o.O !" –Sasuke se volvía loco… (n/a: lokea Sasuke xDD)

-"mnn… por otro lado…" –se restableció su cordura…-"de q se supone q hablaba? No entiendo nada… ni siquiera lo conozco… y de repente me sale con "gracias Sasuke"… q pretende…?" –Sasuke empezó con sus habituales cuestionamientos…

"Sasuke… Sasuke… Sasuke…" –la voz del rubito rebotaba una y otra vez en la cabeza de Sasuke…

"por dios!!! Q me está pasando!!!??" –Sasuke posaba sus manos sobre su cabeza moviéndola de un lado para el otro con la cara toda roja…

"de seguro q es la escritora de este absurdo fic…, cuando la vea me las pagará ¬¬" –dijo Sasuke…-.-…, y la escritora estaba arriba del árbol conteniendo la respiración… (n/a: si es por mis lectores TTTT )

En ese momento los ojos de Sasuke captaron la imagen del rubio… sus ojos se abrieron asta no poder más…

El Uzumaki estaba caminando por los pasillos y se le veía muy bien desde la posición de Sasuke… el resplandor del sol hacía q el cuerpo del rubio brillara, y sus hermosos y dorado cabello se meneaban suavemente por aquella repentina brisa… (n/a: me desmayo de nuevo x///x )  
Sasuke contemplaba aquella maravilla de ángel…

-"maldita escritora… ahora sí q se pasó…¬¬" –pensaba Sasuke mientras su carita denotaba un rubor rojizo en sus cachetes… (n/a: pero te encantó xDD)

Naruto se dio cuenta de q estaba siendo observado, giro ligeramente su cabeza haciendo q Sasuke se pusiera aún más rojo todavía…

Era Sasuke, el q observaba fijamente al rubio.. Naruto casi le grita y le salta de la alegría al ver a Sasuke, cuando recordó las palabras de la directora…

flash back

Todo el lugar estaba en caos, los doctores, las enfermeras, los profesores, no sabían q hacer en medio de tanto desastre y tanta sangre ××…  
A Tsunade la llevaban en camilla en una ambulancia… mientras q a Sakura, después de sufrir un colapso nervioso la llevaron a urgencias, y donde allí yo era la doctora (n/a: wajajaja xDD cierra, martillo, aplanadora!! La deformaré!! Seee!!! )  
Antes de irse al hospital, Tsunade pidió q Naruto hablara con él antes de partir…

-uhhh… Naruto… -dijo Tsunade adolorida…

-sra. Tsunade! Q le pasó!? –dijo el rubio desconcertado

-tengo q decirte … algo importante… antes de partir… -dijo con un tono de drama…

-que … que es? –pregunta el chico.. un poco preocupado…

-se trata de tu transformación... –dijo en modo de susurro… (n/a: aqi se revela q Naruto es ese sorrito… aun q todos ya lo saben uù )

-eh… ? q pasa con ella? –no pudo dejar de tentarse a preguntar…

-Naruto… para mí es fácil convertirte en un humano… por q… tu lo deseaste de verdad… -dijo Tsunade en un tono de sigilo…

-eh? … que quiere decir con eso… -el kitsune abrió bien grande sus hermosos ojos azules…

-son tus sentimientos hacia Sasuke… lo q te permite estar en esa forma humana… -Tsunade le respondió…

-mis sentimientos? –preguntó…

-si… así es… estos sentimientos son el verdadero origen de lo q te mantiene como humano… yo solo canalicé esos sentimientos… de ese modo poder concentrarlos… para q sea la fuente de energía de mi hechizo… -Tsunade hizo un gran esfuerzo para explicar…(n/a: ahora Tsunade es una bruja en ambos sentidos xD)

-y… eso… -pero no pudo terminar… Tsunade lo interrumpió

-escucha Naruto… no le debes contar a Sasuke q eres el zorrito que salvó… -dijo Tsunade sorprendiendo al kitsune…

-eh…? Y eso por q? –con cara de pánico…

-son tus sentimientos… lo q prevalece al hechizo… si por un momento Sasuke no te corresponde… puede haber confusión… y vuelvas… a tu apariencia original… -dijo Tsunade muy cansada… (n/a: eso le pasa por gastarse todo en risas… reírte mucho mata tb..xD casi me pasa…uù )

"si… no soy correspondido…?"

En ese momento a Tsunade ya la alzaban para urgencias…

-adiós… Naruto… -dijo con una sonrisa y cerró sus ojos…

-Sra. Tsunade!!! –Naruto dio algunas lágrimas…

-Nos vemos… -fueron sus últimas palabras…

-Sra. tsunadeeee!!! –el kitsune gritó….

En ese momento se congeló la imagen angelical de Tsunade… tipo sepia…xD

La ambulancia llevó a Tsunade al hospital y al día siguiente ya impartía sus torturas mentales a sus estudiantes como si nada… (n/a: demasiado drama diría yo…¬¬)

En el hospital…

-hey! Tú! Que haces aquí? No eres ninguno de los doctores q halla conocido.. –dijo un doctor en la sala de urgencias…

-ehh… pues yo… solo estoy deformando la cara de Sakura … jeje -dijo la escritora del fic mientras le daba al medico una sonrisa…

-ahh!! Si es eso continúa… -dijo el médico y se fue…

-wajajaja, terminemos lo q había empezado!!! Wajajajaa!!! –tenía en sus manos un bisturí, aguja e hilo… (n/a: la destrozaré!! Wajajaja!!! Cof…cof…¬¬)

Terminó con el trabajo… y satisfecha, y con la prescripción médica de no ver más revistas yaoi TT.TT se volvió al colegio… en ese momento vio a Sasuke… y rápidamente… sin q el moreno se diera cuenta… se subió arriba del árbol al cual Sasuke se iba acercando lentamente…

fin del flash back

No podía mirar a Sasuke sin sentirse un poco herido por las palabras de Tsunade…

"no es culpa de la Sra. Tsunade… pero…" –el kitsune agachaba la cabeza… tratando de evadir a Sasuke…pero… (n/a: muchos peros…¬¬)

-hey! Tu! El rubio!! –dijo Sasuke acercándose más y más al chico de cabellos dorados…

-eh!? Ah!? yo..? –dijo el kitsune viendo por todos lados a ver si realmente lo llamaba a él..(n/a: claro q si!! Eres el único rubio, o no? xDD)

-Claro q sí!! Acaso hay alguien más? –le gritó acercándose agresivamente xDD (n/a: ven? xDD)

-eh… yo.. eh… -el rubio retrocedía unos pasos…

-deja de hacer eso ¡! Me molesta!! –dijo furioso…

-lo… lo siento… -se disculpó el kitsune… (n/a: Sasuke!! No seas malo con el!! . )

-agghh… no.. no te disculpes… -Sasuke se sonroja ligeramente... –"pero eso no era lo q ibas a decir!!! Ahhh!! Rayos!! Dilo y yá!!! …" –pensaba en sus interiores… -por q rayos me hiciste pasar vergüenza enfrente de toda esa masa de gante?!... –ya con el pecho en alto…

-eh? Te molesté? Perdón!! Gomen!! Lo siento mucho Sasuke!! –Naruto se disculpó con todo y carita triste muy violable , (n/a: es kawaiiii xD)

Sasuke lo miró con cara de bobo viajando a otra dimensión… y luego regresó del país de las maravillas… xD (n/a: como dije antes.. cof cof pervertido ¬¬ cof cof…)

-y… otra cosa… -dijo el Uchiha volteando la mirada a otro lado…

-mnh…? –el kitsune alzó la mirada hacia Sasuke…

-por q me diste las gracias? –intrigado, el Uchiha optó por preguntar…

-ehh.. yo…. Pues.. este… "no puedo decirle!! No puedo decirle!!!"…-Naruto cerró fuertemente los ojos dando esos pensamientos…

-mn? No me puedes responder…?–Sasuke notó q Naruto le era difícil responder… se extrañó mucho… otra incógnita… pero no lo insistió… procedió a dar otra pregunta…

El Uzumaki, con la cara roja… agacho la cabeza y no dijo nada…

-Ja -Sasuke suspiró…

-Bueno, te pregunto otra… por q entonces sabes mi nombre…? –el Uchiha bombardeaba al pequeño kitsune de preguntas…

-eh? o.O" … yo … pues… no… veras… es q… -en eso al kitsune se le ocurrió algo –e… es q lo escuché por ahí… jeje –dio una mueca… (n/a: q gran respuesta -.-u no lo culpo… yo soy así uù )

-entonces… todo era una pesada broma… -Sasuke dijo viendo fijamente al rubio… (n/a: no sabes nada!!! . )

-que,… eso no es… -fue interrumpido por otro comentario de Sasuke…

-y todo lo q me dijiste… no era cierto.. Verdad..? –Sasuke agacho la cabeza, ocultando sus ojos negros, dando un rubor el sus mejillas… mostró ligeramente, una sonrisa melancólica…

-Eso… ESO NO ES VERDAD!! –dijo con un tono de voz más alto… -lo q dije en ese lugar es verdad!!! Lo juro!! Yo dije lo q sentía…!! -el kitsune levantó su cara poniendo frente a frente sus miradas y se defendió contradiciendo las suposiciones del Uchiha…

Sasuke se le quedó viendo como bobo y con ojos abiertos… se pegó en la mejilla mentalmente… y luego reaccionó poniendo una cara un poco más seria… (n/a: cuantas veces te vas a escapar en el país de las maravillas Sasuke… xDD)

-te daré otra pregunta… -dijo el Uchiha…

-eh? si.. claro… -el kitsune se calmó un poco para luego ponerse nervioso de la pregunta q le avecinaba…

Un pequeño silencio se posó en ese momento… pero Sasuke rompió el silencio dirigiéndole la palabra al zorrito…

-si todo lo q dijiste era cierto… entonces… -agacho nuevamente la cabeza ruborizado…

-entonces…? –el kitsune repitió la ultima palabra del Uchiha…

Sasuke tragó saliva… y la escritora del fic q seguía arriba del árbol, tb tragó saliva… (n/a: creo q me meto demasiado en el fic.. xDD)

-Entonces ese "te quiero mucho" era verdad?

-eh?! –el Uzumaki se puso rojo carmesí...

Sasuke ruborizado... fue lo único que dijo... esperaba la respuesta del kitsune...  
Naruto se dispuso a responder tal cual le dictaba su corazón...

-yo.. –puso su pecho en alto.. –yo Sasuke... –miraba fijamente los ojos de Sasuke

Sasuke todo caolrado abría bien sus oídos para q no se le escapase nada de lo q diga el Uzumaki...

-yo.. si ... –pero Naruto fue interrimpido por la repentina caída de la escritora del gran arbol... (n/a: me siento arrepentida... u.ù)

gasha... baki... splam... (n/a: terribles efectos de sonido ...¬¬u )

-ittee...!! –la loca escritora cayó de cara del arbol (n/a: auch...xx)

Sasuke no podía creerlo... primero se puso pálido y luego puso una cara de Te-voy-a-matar!!... y Naruto con ojos bien abiertos y desorbitados...

-tu... –decía sasuke con cara de furia mientras se tronaba los dedos...

-eh?! Que?! Yo.. eh... Sasuke... no..no es lo q piensas!!!... no te estaba espiando mientras le declarabas a Naruto!!!... –dijo metiendo más y más la patota...

-te voy a matar!! –dijo con cara de espanto..

-gomen... lo siento...!! –se disculpaba con brillitos en los ojitos... (n/a: creo q ese truco solo funciona cuando lo hace Naruto xD)

Flash Back

Gaara, después de la charla amistosa con Sasuke (n/a: claro... muy amistosa xD), se dio la vuelta... y se dispuso a regresar a su casa... total... ya no había q hacer nada en todo el día... caminó unos pasos para alejarse de Sasuke... y fue cuando vio aquella imagen angelical caminando por el pasillo...  
Quedó helado... casi se le desprende la sangre de la nariz... pero reaccionó al oír la voz de Sasuke llamando a su querido Naruto...  
Lo puso furioso

-maldito Uchiha… -dijo con una cara de miedo

Se escondió detrás de unos arbustos cerca del gran árbol para no ser visto… y espiar la conversación…  
Escuchaba cada palabra q salía de ese dialogo… y cada vez más odiaba al Uchiha…  
Y cuando Sasuke dio la gran pregunta… (n/a: mi escena favorita xD) ya Gaara se desesperó… debía hacer algo…

"pero que??"

Tenía q detener esa conversación a como de lugar…

"que hago! Maldita sea!!"

Fue cuando escuchó algunos movimientos de las hojas del árbol…  
La escritora estaba arriba del árbol escuchando cada palabra y frases que salían de los labios de esos chicos guapos al igual q Gaara, solo q esta no se había dado cuenta de él, estaba tragando saliva, conteniendo la respiración y conteniendo la hemorragia nasal… muy pero muy concentrada en la situación…  
Le llegó la gran idea esperada…  
Arrojó una piedrilla en la cabeza concentrada de la autora haciéndola caer al suelo...

Funcionó…

fin flash Back

–Es q... algo como una piedra me golpeó en la cabeza... y... solo me caí... jeje –la escritora dio una mueca no muy convincente para Sasuke... (n/a: TT.TT)

-¡¡¡¡Eso no cambia el hecho de q estaba espiando!!!! –gritó con un terrorífico rostro…

-Pues yo no preocuparía de eso ahora… -dijo acercándose más a la muerte… (n/a: les juro, ya no me meto xD )

-A q rayos te refieres??!!! –dijo Sasuke impacientado…

-se lleva a Naruto…

-eh?! –giró rápidamente el cuello…

Gaara se llevaba al rubio corriendo de la mano… y eso hizo explotar a Sasuke…

-maldito bastardo!!! –fue corriendo detrás de ellos…

Y la escritora quedó en el suelo sin decir nada… (n/a: seguro q piensan q por fin se calló… xD)

**creo q se dieron cuenta... esto continuará... xD!!**


	4. Chapter 4

**hola a todos !! **

**es un nuevo capi **

**y gracias por los reviews !!!**

**en compensasion les dejo el 4capi!!!**

**espero q esté bien la ortografía xD**

**---------------------------------------------**

El retorno de un favor

Capitulo 4: Confusión

-Eh?... eh?! o.O –decía Naruto mientras Gaara lo tomaba de la mano y corrían por el largo pasillo… -Ga..ara… verdad?... que pasa? …donde me llevas? –preguntaba el rubio sin obtener ninguna respuesta del pelirrojo… - o.o ? mn??

En ese mismo instante… Sasuke corría como loco tratando de encontrar a los dos fugitivos…

-"que me pasa?... por q estoy tan desesperado para encontrarlos… aaahhh!!!! Me confundo!!! Rayos!!! Solo sé q quiero encontrarlo… quiero saber q me iba a decir… -Sasuke paró por un segundo… tal vez para meditar lo q pensaba y sentía, o solo descansar unos momentos … ya q había corrido como un desquiciado lunático por todo el colegio, y sin ninguna señal de los dos por ningún lado…

Sasuke se apoyaba por sus rodillas, agachando hasta el suelo su cabeza, jadeando y suspirando constantemente… -Ya… ni yo me entiendo… jah -suspiró hondo y aspiró todo el aire q pudo, volviendo a recorrer la gran institución… no iba dejaría q nadie lo apartara de su lado…

-"por q me siento así?" –una seriedad se apoderó del rostro del Uchiha… (n/a: q cursi xDD )

En otro sitio del mismo edificio…

Gaara había llevado al kitsune confundido a la azotea donde el sol estaba en su punto más alto rodeado de un cielo celeste y fresco con algunas nubes de concentración… no hacía calor, gracias a la lluvia de ayer q refrescó el día… la calidez del ambiente desaparecía el sudor de la persecución y la leve brisa traía consigo al olor q se percibía de a lo lejos el perfumado de la ropa después de haberse secado bajo el sol… eran las doce… al kitsune le dio un antojo de comer por el cansancio de haber corrido tanto y más al oler el aroma del sol… (n/a: a mi me da hambre cuando huelo mi ropa limpia xDD etoy loka… xD)

Gaara cerró la puerta de la azotea silenciosa y lentamente para no causar ruido alguno y llamar la atención de cierto pelinegro…

Uwaaa!!! q hermoso!!! Nunca he visto el cielo tan grande… jeje –el rubito miraba el basto cielo y sonreía con tanta intensidad que hasta el sol pudiera ponerse celoso…

Gaara con cara de bobo y ojos abiertos se le quedó mirando con un rubor rojizo ligero en sus mejillas… normalmente blancas…

-"¿¿como rayos puede ser tan lindo?? o///O" –Gaara trataba de no exaltarse demasiado…

Gaara-kun…? –en el instante de haber dicho eso, Naruto giró su cuello hacia el rostro rojo de Gaara con una ondulación de su cabellera causada (n/a: de nuevo…uù) por la brisa calida y leve del día … (n/a: cortesía de la autora xD)

Más rojo no pudo ponerse el del Desierto…

-"no se si alabar a la autora… o matarla… ¬¬" –Gaara se reflexionaba en sus interiores (n/a: te hago un favor ò.Ó aprovéchalo… ya q no durará mucho… soy mala xD)

-Gaara-kun! –dijo el rubio sacando al pelirrojo de sus sueños… (n/a: me parece q se está pareciendo a Sasuke…u.ù)

-eh!? a… lo siento Naruto-kun…U –Se disculpaba el del desierto tratando de ocultar su sonrojo…

-Gaara-kun .. Estas bien? Pasa algo? –preocupado el kitsune pregunta seriamente a Gaara…

-Naruto-kun… -Gaara puso una cara más seria, el cual no cambiaba mucho xD… y se dispuso a contestar… -te…-tragó saliva- te …gustas de Sasuke? –diciendo esto… el del desierto volteó su rostro a un lado viendo el suelo con un pequeño rubor en sus mejillas…

Naruto estaba sorprendido… y su cabeza… por un segundo se nubló, quedando en blanco…

-Eh?! O///o yo... pues...-rápidamente reaccionó ante la inesperada pregunta -si... yo... yo lo quiero mucho... –pudo contestar, pero su rostro denotaba un color rojizo bajo sus mejillas…

-Ya veo.. –con una cara de resignación suspiró...

Cambiando de lugar…

en los pasillos de Konoha… Sasuke corría… pero esta vez no para buscar a Naruto y a Gaara… sino q para huir de las fans de Nº1 de Sasuke y las fans Nº1 yaoi Sasu x Naru xD las cuales milagrosamente se salvaron del colapso nervioso… y de las hemorragias q (n/a: según mi medico… maldito bromista…¬¬ ) era la epidemia más popular de ahora… no eran tantas las chicas… solo 30? … más o menos… y unos chicos? O.o? continuaba la persecución para Sasuke… mientras trataba de idear un plan para deshacerse de la plaga… y encontrar a Naruto después de la gran paliza a Gaara xD Sasuke tenía un día muy atareado…

-"rayos!!! Por qué diablos a mi!!??" –Sasuke seguía corriendo con la velocidad de un rayo de luz… xD

de vuelta a la escena anterior…

-Gaara-kun... q pasa? ... –Naruto seguía con la cara toda roja... –Por q me preguntas eso? –dijo el Kitsune algo confundido... (n/a: cuanto más distraído es más lindo xD)

Gaara lo miró con una pequeña sonrisa algo triste, notorio en sus ojos... la respiración se le frenó en ese instante... y su corazón sonaba a más no poder... el silencio inundó aquel hermoso día soleado...

Hasta que...

-No me quiero arrepentir de nada... ni quiero q nadie me quite esta oportunidad... así... q... –Gaara se acercó más al kitsune... y el rubio solo pudo intimidarse un poco... mirándolo fijamente por aquellos ojos verde agua...

-Naruto Uzumaki... yo siento algo especial por ti... –lo dijo sin perder la seriedad con q contaba aquellas palabras… -y quiero q sepas… q te amo…, desde el instante en q te ví… supe q eras el mismo cielo del día más calido… -Gaara se había declarado al pequeño kitsune poniéndose un poquito ruborizado por sus palabras (n/a: cursilerías xD…. de donde lo habrá sacado xD… ah… de mi ¬¬u)

Naruto quedó sorprendido… sus cara estaba así o.o" su mente… totalmente en blanco… le dominaba la confusión…

En ese mismo instante… el aire y la gravedad se le hicieron pesados y sofocantes…

-"que me… pasa…." –Naruto sentía una sensación extraña…

-Naruto-kun..? te sientes… bien? –Gaara estaba sorprendido de la cara que puso Naruto… estaba pálido… (n/a: seguro se preocupa por la mala reacción de Naru xD )

-"me… mareo…" –sentía la cabeza casi a explotar… posó su mano por su frente… estaba apunto de caerse al suelo…

-Na… Naruto-kun!!! –Gaara llamó al kitsune, el cual lo tomó en brazos y posó sus rodillas al suelo… Naruto había caído… el dolor de cabeza desequilibró el balance del rubio...

-Na… Naruto-kun!!! Naruto-kun!!! NARUTO!! –Gaara no sabía q hacer… solo agitaba al kitsune para q pudiese reaccionar… Naruto estaba desmayado…

-"siento mi cuerpo caliente… me duele la cabeza… me duele.." –del cuerpo del rubio empezó a salir humo… su piel empezaba a hervir… y el dolor de ello era insoportable…

Sus quejidos sonaban más dolorosos en cada instante…

El cuerpo poco a poco se iba consumiendo por la densa capa de humo q se formaba a su alrededor…

Gaara estaba desesperado… no sabía que le estaba pasando… y tampoco quería dejarlo a su suerte,… permaneció a su lado en todo momento…

Era inevitable… la capa de humo no dejaba ver claramente el lugar… como si de repente saliera una neblina en pleno sol de verano…

Pronto se disipó la neblina… pero a la vez Gaara dejó de sentir el tibio cuerpo de Naruto en sus brazos…

-"Que está pasando?? Donde está Naruto??" –eran tantas interrogantes q pasaban en ese momento… No se podían responder todas a la vez…

La claridad volvía a los ojos de Gaara… los tenía entre abiertos… el sol seguía brillando en lo alto, dando una pequeña molestia palpitante…

Hasta q por fin pudo ver lo que tenía en frente de él… no era Naruto… es más… Naruto había desaparecido… lo q había recostado en el suelo era un pequeño… zorrito? … de un pelaje dorado… no muy común… y debajo del pequeño animal estaba el uniforme del rubio… que demonios estaba pasando?!

Por un momento a otro… las cosas se iban tornando confusas cada vez más… la cabeza de Gaara no podía descifrar todos esos acertijos regados en la azotea del instituto…

No duró mucho el razonamiento lógico que el Desierto quería lograr… ya que una sombra misteriosa lo golpeó por detrás… el cual no se había percatado de una tercera presencia q había estado observando de cerca todos los movimientos del zorrito (n/a: y me dicen a mi q soy quien espío ¬¬ ) …hizo desmayar al pelirrojo en un solo movimiento de la mano contra su hombro…

Gaara cayó al suelo…

-ja… eso me pasa por confiar a ciegas… -dijo la sombra cargando a Gaara sobre sus hombros… levantó la mirada… y avanzó más hasta acercarse al zorrito que estaba tirado en el suelo curvando su columna, haciendo q este se pusiera en una posición redondeada… el zorrito estaba temblando…-cero q no pudo soportarlo… es mucha presión… el hechizo es muy complicado… al igual q el amor… -la sombra había pasado a la zona con un poco más de luz… el rostro es hizo más visible… Shizune recogió en brazos al kitsune envolviendo con el uniforme q estaba en el suelo tratando de taparlo lo más posible… y cumpliendo una parte de su tarea… bajó las escaleras lentamente… no quería q Gaara o el zorrito se despierten… u ocasionaría un disturbio… se decidió en pasos lentos pero seguros… por lo menos hasta llegar a la enfermería… el cual estaba en el 1er piso y ellos estaban en el 6to… un trabajo largo… tomaría un bueno rato…

-"que hice para merecer esto…TT.TT " –pensaba Shizune mientras se le escapaban dos grandes cascadas por los ojos…

En algún pasillo de Konoha…

Sasuke pudo escaparse de las fans que lo perseguían como un ruidoso enjambre de abejas.

No fue tan duro librarse de la plaga… ya que las yaoistas SasuNariences se sumaron a la estampida de fans de Sasuke… y por lo lejos llegaban las (los ¬¬) fans de Naruto… el cual su propósito no era más pacífico que las intenciones de las demás locas que perseguían a Sasuke… empezaron las peleas y los debates entre ellos en la corrida olímpica dentro de todo el instituto…

Las fans no paraban de gritar…

-Sasuke-kun!!! Yo te guiaré al camino correcto!!! Créeme!! Es lo mejor!! Cásate conmigo!!! –las fans de Sasuke insistían…

-El amor no tiene fronteras!! No hay camino correcto que el amor yaoi!! Viva el SasuNaru!!! –las yaoistas defendían su honor…

-Sasuke!! Te juro q te mato!!! Aléjate de Naru-chan!! –a las/los fans de Naruto les brillaban los ojos… (n/a: cada cursilería que se me ocurre xD seguro s tortura para mis lectores.. ¬¬ )

Tras la estampida dejaban donde pisaban marcas de saqueo y destrucción… más los pasillos y las aulas… provocando un gasto en bienes escolares el cual los daños aumentaban más y más a cada minuto… (n/a: supongo q por eso el viejo director se retiró…¬¬)

Sasuke entró en los vestidores de los chicos… y por la ventana del fondo pudo perder a sus fieles seguidoras y a sus acechadores (n/a: los vestidores están en el 1er piso… por si xD)

-"hasta la vista degeneradas" –Sasuke se le escapó una mueca satisfecho por su victoriosa escapada…

Pero al rato se le borró aquella sonrisa a pasar por una seria…

-Donde estás? … Naruto…

En la enfermería de Konoha…

Gaara seguía dormido en la camilla… parecía un muerto… ya ni se le notaba la respiración… (n/a: o es así como duerme?? o.O ) …y a un lado, encima del escritorio estaba el zorrito del pelaje dorado sobre una esponjosa y blanca almohada de plumas... también seguía dormido…

Shizune estaba sentada en la silla… con cara pálida y agotada…

-"no sé por que sigo con la señora Tsunade… ja… aun que… la verdad no sé por q soy una simple ayudante… tengo más por vivir!! Soy ahora soy joven pero que hay cuando me salgan arrugas?!?! … y todavía no tengo un maldito novio!!!" –Shizune pensaba en su interior…

-¡¡¡Rayos!!! QUIERO UN NOVIO!!! –esta vez Shizune gritó fuerte alzando los brazos por el techo… (n/a: Dios! Me describo a mí misma…¬¬)

El kitsune se despertó de un golpe y con los pelos de punta… el grito provocaba despertar a los muertos… aun que a Gaara ni movió ninguna ceja… xD

- NOVIOOOO!!! –el grito se escucho hasta las afueras de la calle del colegio… suficiente como para q Sasuke se diera cuenta… (n/a: o sino es tonto… o sordo…¬¬ )

-Eh?! o.O!! que fue eso!!?? … -Sasuke fue hasta el lugar de donde provenía los sollozos… se cerca más y más a la enfermería… (n/a: menos mal… ¬¬)

Tomó de la perilla de la puerta de la enfermería y abrió la puesta de forma brusca…

-Naruto!!!?? –el Uchiha gritó fuerte, el golpe de la puerta contra la pared retumbó por toda la sala… Gaara ni movió un dedo… era un muerto viviente… o simplemente un muerto…

-"Sa… Sasuke??" –el kitsune, aún por la impresión del grito estaba agitado… pero ahora más aún por la aparición de su salvador…

-Uchiha-kun? … -dijo Shizune bajando los brazos lentamente… -que pasa? –preguntó la chica…

-escuché un grito desde aquí… y yo… supuse… -dijo Sasuke bajando cada vez más el tono de voz…

-ehh… -Shizune se quedó como tomate –te… te la habrás imaginado…jajaja u –decía tratando de disimular…

-algo de novio… o cosas así… -seguía Sasuke con sus cometarios avergonzantes para Shizune…

Shizune no dijo nada… quedó completamente muda… y sumado la cara de tomate que tenía desde un buen rato… En eso el kitsune saltó por el pecho de Sasuke…

-uwaaahh!!! –Sasuke gritó… -que haces!!! –lo tomaba de sus manos para que el zorrito no cayera al suelo… el pelaje era muy terso y suave… aunque seguía un poco sucio…

El animalito intentaba lamer el rostro de Sasuke… aunque no lo conseguí debido a que Sasuke lo trataba de alejar lo más q podía…

-oye!! Deja de hacer eso!! –Sasuke se negaba a ser embarrado de babas… (n/a: si supiera quien es no le importaría embarrarse de baba xD)

Shizune se le escapaba unas cuantas sonrisas… le parecía muy tierna aquella escena…

En esos esquivos de babas y lenguas… Sasuke giró ligeramente su rostro cerrando el ojo izquierdo… y noto que… GAARA ESTABA EN LA CAMILLA!!

-QUÉ!! Qué demonios hace ese pedazo de carne muerta aquí??!! –dijo con una cara de extremo terror… y celos?… xD –Donde está Naruto?? –con la misma cara, pero un poco más irritado le dirigió la palabra a Shizune…

-"rayos!! Que digo!!?? En eso de mentir la señora Tsunade lo hace mejor que yo!!!... ahh!! Da igual!!! Tengo que intentarlo…" –las risitas desaparecieron rápidamente… (n/a: como el postre en mi casa xD ) y Shizune trataba de pensar como explicar a Sasuke de por qué el pelirrojo estaba en la camilla, de donde estaba Naruto Uzumaki y que fue el grito de "novio" que escuchó hace unos instantes… tenía que ingeniárselas algo buena… estaba perdida…¬¬u

-ahhh… verás… -trataba de demostrar aunque sea una mueca –a Gaara-kun le dio un repentino mareo y vino a que lo atendiera…

-y Naruto??!!! –Sasuke estaba más ansioso de que le respondieran esa pregunta…

y el kitsune… en los brazos de Sasuke… parecía un poco alterado… rojito? xD

-ehh… pues ya regresó a su casa…u –siii… Shizune era la reina de las mentiras xD

-me huele a mentira…¬¬ -Sasuke no es tan tonto después de todo...

-y que otra explicación se te ocurre…?! –tratando de parecer ofendida… Shizune rezaba que Sasuke cayera…

-mnn… bueno… pero sigo pensando que algo me huele raro…¬¬ -aun no muy conforme con la respuesta de Shizune…

-Seguro es el zorrito… u jajaja…

-… ¬¬ -sin comentarios…

-está un poco sucio… por que no te lo llevas a casa y lo bañas un poco? –Shizune trataba de espantas a Sasuke para que no le hiciera más preguntas difíciles de responder…

-ehh!!?? Por que yo?! –Sasuke quería evitarse un trabajo en vano…

-es que no sé que vamos a hacer con el pobre animal… no podemos mantenerlo en el colegio… y ya parece que el zorrito se ha encariñado mucho contigo -decía la chica del cabello castaño…

-ja… bueno… está bien… -resignado… Sasuke no tenía excusas para oponerse… después de todo fue él quien lo trajo en primer lugar…

-ya sabes que nombre le pondrás? –Shizune le hizo una pregunta insignificante… pero en parte importante…

-no lo sé aún… lo iré pensando… -dijo el Uchiha… mientras volteaba para salir por la puerta de la enfermería…

Sasuke se había ido… y Shizune hizo un gesto de tranquilidad…

-"por fin!!!" –se decía en sus adentros…

-ahora solo me falta deshacerme del Desierto… ahora que lo pienso… que le digo?? –Shizune nuevamente entró en pánico…

Gaara no había despertado hasta dentro de 1 hora… pero no necesitó explicarle nada al pelirrojo después de todo… luego de su despertar… Gaara saltó de un tiro a buscar a Naruto… seguía confundido… ventaja para Shizune… claro…

Ya llegando a la casa de los Uchihas… Sasuke tenía a dos bultos… su maleta colgado en su mano izquierda y el otro brazo lo ocupaba el pequeño kitsune…

Sasuke bajó al zorrito en el suelo y de su bolsillo sacó un juego de llaves… se rebuscó de entre ellas y sacó una de un color más oxidado y gastado por los bordes… el kitsune solo se quedaba mirando a Sasuke…

La puerta de la casa dio un sonido y de inmediato se abrió la cerradura… el kitsune fue el primero en explorar la casa…

-oye!! Tú!! No camines en el piso!! No te das cuenta que estás embarrando todo??!! –el kitsune no entendía… solo dio un giro con su cuello y luego siguió corriendo para asomarse más a un nuevo sitio… -jah… por q me esfuerzo… ni siquiera entiende… -Sasuke entró a su casa… dejó su maleta sobre la mesa de la cocina y fue a su cuarto a cambiarse su uniforme…

Al rato de su corta ausencia… el kitsune ya había hecho daño a la gran parte de la casa del los Uchiha's…

-Hey!!! Tu!!! Zorro de mierda!!! –Sasuke estaba irritado… no era su mejor día…

Lo agarró del cuello y lo puso frente a su cara…

-kun… -el kitsune demostraba una carita súper kawaiii de lamento…

-uhh… eso no me funciona…tu …zorro… -pero Sasuke se calló por un instante…

el kitsune no entendía… solo giró su cabecita como hace un rato…

-cierto… te tengo que poner un nombre… -decía Sasuke mientras pensaba en alguno… -mnnn… zorrotin… kitsunemaru… (n/a: Dios! De donde saca esos nombres xD

D ) …Juanito…mnn… (n/a: o.O Juanito?? xD )

En ese momento Sasuke miró fijamente los ojos del kitsune… eran tan azules como el cielo… como …

-…Naruto… -a Sasuke se le escapó aquel nombre de su boca…y el kitsune movió más rápido su cola…

-te gusta…? –le preguntó al zorrito…

el zorrito solo jadeaba… y movía cada vez más rápido la colita…

-bueno… no es tan malo… a mi me gusta…-Sasuke dio una mueca pequeña por unos nanosegundo…

-"doki" –el corazoncito de un kitsune retumbaba…

-bueno… tengo que bañarte… luego a hacer la cena… y terminar de leer la revista de "cómo deshacerte de tu hermano"… -diciendo esto Sasuke llevaba al kitsune al baño…

El baño olía a lavanda… los azulejos eran blancos, con algunos toques florales… la bañera era muy grande… claro… viendo tras los ojitos azules del kitsune…

Sasuke abrió la canilla… el agua caliente caía rápidamente… luego puso la mano sobre la otra… para que no sea tan caliente el baño del kitsune… abrió la canilla de agua fría… el zorrito estaba explorando el baño de los Uchiha's cuando Sasuke lo agarró con las dos manos y lo metió al agua tibia… el kitsune no paraba de moverse… parecía estar jugando…

-estate quieto!!! –gritaba Sasuke con la venita sobresaliendo de su frente… y luego puso en la bañera jabón líquido… había espuma por todas partes… y muchas burbujas flotando en el techo del baño…

Mientras Sasuke trataba de frotarlo para dejarlo limpio… el kitsune pensaba…

-"me siento extraño… no se por que Sasuke me recoge de la calle… me lleva a curarme… luego a su casa… donde ahora me está bañando…" –sus ojitos solo miraban al rostro de Sasuke… -"eso solo hace que lo quiera mucho… tengo miedo… por que cuando sepa lo que soy… no me querrá… pero aun q, pudiendo soñar, me quisiera… imposible que podamos vivir los dos juntos… pero… aun así… lo quiero…" –el zorrito quedaba quietito, mientras lo bañaban…

-realmente… -Sasuke empezó a decir…

-"eh..?" –el kitsune se le quedó mirando más…

-realmente tienes los mismos ojos de Naruto…hermosos… -Sasuke mostró una hermosa sonrisa… la cual más de mil chicas pudieran desmayarse todas al mismo tiempo… (n/a: auxilio xx!! un doctor x///x )

El kitsune estaba sobresaltado… se petrificó en ese instante… al mismo tiempo cuando se escuchó la puerta de la entrada abrirse…

- Sasu-chan?! Estas en casa?? –dijo el Uchiha mayor gritando…

-agghh… ya llegó el tonto de mi hermano… -dijo… y se retiró del baño… dejando al kitsune en la bañera…

-son hermosos…?-una voz diferente se escuchaba dentro del baño…

en la entrada de la casa de los Uchiha's…

-deja de llamarme Sasu-chan!! –decía un Sasuke un poco molesto…

-pero si siempre serás Sasu-chan para mi!! –decia Itachi con una sonrisa maliciosa…

-deja de llamarme asi!! –ya a Sasuke le salía la vena…

-ya! Ya! Pero no es para tanto!! … y.. por que estás mojado?? –hasta este momento Itachi notó la condición de su hermanito…

-estaba bañando a un animalejo… -decía con cara de-que-te-importa…

-eh? una mascota?... no sabía que te gustaban los animales… -decía el hermano mayor con sus dudas…

-me lo encontré camino al colegio… -decía mientras se dirigía al baño... y…. –UWAAAHHH!!! –Sasuke empezó a gritar como loco al entrar al baño…

-ahora que te… -decía Itachi mientras entraba al baño para ver que sucedía… pero detuvo lo que iba a decir al ver el "animalejo" que Sasuke trajo a la casa… se quedó mudo… a Sasuke parecía que le iba a dar un ataque…

En la bañera estaba un chico rubio con ojos azules TOTALMETE DESNUDO!! (n/a: dios! Que alguien me mate!! ¬ y Sakura estaba detrás con el hacha en la mano…) los hermanos se quedaron con los ojos abiertos… nadie dijo nada… en especial el rubito… ¿Qué podía decir?...

-asi que … ese era el animalejo que estaba bañando? –dijo Itachi rompiendo el silencio… con una cara sonriendo muy maliciosamente… y un poco pervertidamente…?... xD

------------------

**y continuará xD**

**siii... continua xDD ajajaja**


	5. Chapter 5

**Retorno de un favor**

**Capitulo 5: trabajo de media noche**

-Sasu-chan!! No tenías por q pegarme!! TTTT

-te lo mereces… por idiota!! Y no me llames Sasu-chan!!

-… -.Naruto seguía en silencio mientras los hermanos discutían…

Todo pasó muy rápido… las cosas no marchaban tan bien, el zorrito se sostenía rígidamente por el único deseo de hacer feliz a Sasuke… aun q eso significaba un intenso dolor de cabeza por parte de nuestro moreno xD

**Flash Back**

Se… se… SE PUEDE SABER Q ESTÁ HACIENDO TÚ EN MI BAÑO??!! –Sasuke estaba q arde… su cara estaba totalmente roja… mientras señalaba con el dedo al kitsune (n/a: eso no se hace ¬¬)

-… -Naruto no pudo decir nada… sólo quedaba rojito y bajo las espumas de la bañera…

-Hola! Como te llamas? –sin q su hermanito se percatara, Itachi, se había aproximado, y ya estaba arrodillado en frente de la bañera…

-Hey!! Ni-san!!! Òó!! –Sasuke ya estaba perdiendo lo último de paciencia..

-ehhh… me llamo Naruto Uzumaki… -lo dijo con la carita totalmente rojita y con los ojos más hermosos y tierno de un cachorrito (n/a: ¬!)

-kawaiii!!! –el ni-san lo abrazó girando su cabeza de un lado para el otro (n/a: le comprendo ¬¬)

-waahhh!!! Itachi!! Suéltalo!!! –decía Sasuke apunto de golpear a su aniki…

-los celos no te quedan bien, hermanito –sonreía maléficamente, empapado por abrazar a Naruto…

No debió decirlo… en la frente de Sasuke ya había explotando una venita… y de paso un puño golpeó fuertemente la mejilla de Itachi... haciéndolo volar por el techo…

**Fin Flash Back**

-uwaa!! Naru-chan!! Sasu-chan es malo!!! TTTT –se abrazaba de Naruto… y él por inercia tb se lo abrazaba con una carita de no saber q hacer… (n/a: uwwaahh!! Como envidio a Itachi!! TTTT)

-no lo toques!! Maldito pervertido!! –lo iba a golpear si no fuera por q Itachi lo esquivó…

-Bueno!! Ya cálmate!! Q no es para tanto!! –decía Itachi …

-"Maldito ¬¬"

-ehhh.. yo … lo siento mucho… -dijo el rubio por el asombro de los hermanos…

-mn? Por q te disculpas? –lo habría preguntado Sasuke… si no fuera por q su hermano se le adelantó… (n/a: o tal vez no xD)

-es q … encima de q llegue de improvisto a la casa… me prestan su ropa… y … me siento mal… por q … por mi culpa están peleando…

Si, la ropa q Naruto estaba usando era del Uchiha menor, a pesar de tener casi las mismas proporciones físicas… esta le quedaba un poco holgada, dejándolo muy tentador … y muy presa fácil ¬

-no te sientas mal, Naru-chan… -el Uchiha mayor pone su mano sobre su hombro…

-la verdad estoy muy feliz a q vinieras a nuestra casa… -a Itachi se le derramaba un hilito de sangre por la nariz…

-solo eres un maldito pervertido!!! –lo golpeó en la cabeza…

-uwaaahhh!! Naru-chan!! Sasu-chan me golpeó otra vez!!! –Itachi otra vez se le abrazó de Naru-chan xD (n/a: creo q se deja golpear a propósito p/ abrazarse a Naru-chan xD)

-Aléjate de él!!! –ya estaba eufórico

-ammm… o.oU… yo… quisiera hacer algo p/ agradecer sus atenciones… haré lo q sea p/ compensar lo q hice…

Sasuke se quedó como tomate maduro… eso de q haría cualquier cosa por "él" … no podía pasarle de alto… por supuesto… a Itachi también…xD

-no… no tienes por q hacer algo… olvídalo!! –el Uchiha menor giró al otro lado la cabeza… (n/a: y desaprovechando un gran oportunidad -.-U)

-pero.. –dijo el kitsune mientras agachaba la cabeza como un perrito triste… (n/a: si yo fuera no dudaría en aprovecharlo ¬¬)

-ya sé lo q puedes hacer por mi Naru-chan!! –decía Itachi… algo tramaba entre manos…

-eh? –Sasuke miraba a su hermano mayor con sospechas acertadas

-si? –los ojitos del kitsune le brillaban…

-será posible q esta noche vengas conmigo como mi ayudante en el negocio? –el mayor lo dijo sin chistar…

-Qué??!!! …estás loco?? Como puedes…!! –le cortó una vocecilla q hizo su triunfal aparición…

-por supuesto!!! –sin preguntar nada Naruto había accedido… y… Sasuke calló al suelo tipo anime (n/a: xD)

-waaaiiiihhh!!! Gracias Naru-chan !! –el plan de Itachi marchaba a la perfección

-que tengo q hacer?? –la intriga del kitsune lo ponía muy deseable (n/a: pues yo si pienso eso xD)

-no tienes q hacer gran cosa, ... sólo tienes q dar la bienvenida a los clientes con un lindo atuendo…-nuevamente al Uchiha mayor se le corría la hemorragia por la nariz…

-ESTÚPIDO HENTAI!!! –Sasuke golpeó nuevamente a Itachi… (n/a: acaso no se cansan?? xD)

-U –Naru-chan tendría una larga noche… xD

**xxxxx**

Enfrente de aquellos ojos azules había un edificio, la entrada estaba decorada con telas liliáceas iluminados con dos reflectores a cada lado del marco de la entrada; de puertas de vidrios polarizados y un letrero muy llamativo de colores cálidos "AKATSUKI" el cual resaltaba entre el velo oscuro de la noche…

-es precioso su negocio Itachi-san.. –decía con una linda y cálida sonrisa…

-kya! Muchas gracias Naru-chan! –iba a abrazar nuevamente al kitsune, pero un aura asesina lo contuvo en sus actos… -vamos Sasu-chan… no es gran cosa… solo es un abrazo de afecto... q tanto un abrazo ¬¬

-no tienes remedio òó!!

-si te molesta tanto estar conmigo por q no te quedaste en casa? Yo me hubiera encargado de Naru-chan…"solo"… ¬¬

-eso es lo q más me preocupa!!!

-ya! Como gritas! Algún día te quedarás mudo! ¬¬ Vamos a entrar Naru-chan!! -cambiando drásticamente el tono de voz, Itachi los dirigió dentro del negocio…

-"no debí dejarme convencer… ¬¬U" –Sasuke se lamentaba en sus adentros…

Naruto había convencido a Sasuke q lo dejara venir para saldar su cuenta por lo ocurrido…

No fueron las suplicas del rubio lo q lo dejó convencer, sino la carita llorosa del kitsune tan kawaiiii, q no lo pudo soportar, y tuvo q acceder… a costa de q sabía lo q ocurriría…

Dentro del bar… aún no había empezado el ajetreado trabajo de cada noche… pero eso no significaba algún alivio… al menos para Sasuke…

-Buenas noches Itachi-sama!! -10 chicas con traje de conejitas a la izquierda y de gatitas a la derecha le dieron la bienvenida al propietario…

-Buenas noches chicas… -dio una sonrisa a las muchachas –El es Naruto Uzumaki… -puso sus manos sobre el hombro del rubito –nos ayudará esta noche, espero q lo traten bien…

-kyaaa!!! Que lindo!! –dijo una de las vestidas de conejita

-cuantos años tienes cariño? –le preguntó otra conejita con el cabello enrulado rojizo…

-que te gusta hacer? –una gatita muy maquillada y con el cabello corto le regalaba sus sonrisas rosadas…

-Tienes novia? –otra gatita pelinegra dio su aparición…

-eres virgen? –una conejita muy extrovertida preguntaba sin mucha atención a los ojos de Sasuke incendiándose…

-"por q rayos le pregunta esas tonterías ¬¬"

-estas celoso Sasuke? –sin q nadie lo oyera Itachi le susurró al oído… Sasuke trató de golpearlo de nuevo, pero Itachi lo esquivó…

-ehhh... yo... tengo 16 años… me gusta recorrer la ciudad… y no... no tengo novia… y… -con una carita avergonzada y rojita agachando su cabeza (n/a: no lo pude evitar xD) –si…

-kawaiii!!! /// -las 10 chicas se amontonaron y empezaron a abrazarlo… Sasuke despedía un aura asesina…

-jajaja… me gusta q les agrade… ah! Y este es Sasuke… recuerdan a mi hermanito, verdad?

-si!!! Hola Sasuke-kun!! –a las chicas se les desprendía las sonrisas sobre Sasuke…

-…hola…¬¬U -les respondió sin mucho animo con una gran gota en la cabeza…

-Bueno!! Ya acabó las presentaciones!! Ahora voy a llevar a Naru-chan a cambiarse…

-qué??!! Òó!! es enserio??!! –lo decía con una venita sobresaliente en su frente

-claro q si!! …o que creías? Q lo traería aquí en vano ¬¬

-Estas loco??!! No te dejaré hacerlo!!!

-Chicas!! …entretengan a Sasuke un momento! Mientras yo me hago cargo de Naru-chan!!

-Si Señor!! –las chicas sujetaron a Sasuke

-qué? Eh?! Itachi!!!!!!

-ven Naru-chan!! Vamos empezar tu trabajo

-emm… si… U

**xxxxx**

-Ya suéltenme!!

-No seas malo Sasuke-kun!! –la conejita abrazaba el brazo de Sasuke…

-Vamos sabemos q tanto como nosotras quieres verlo con uno de nuestros trajes, de muy buena calidad por cierto… -la gatita trataba de convencerlo…

-que?! Yo?! Por supuesto q no!!! –volteó su cara ruborecido por el comentario...

-kyaaa!! Q lindo es!!! –decían las chicas en coro…

-Uwaaaahhh!! Ya suéltenme!! Malditas!!! –Sasuke pataleaba con la vena casi a explotar y un aura asesina q lo rodeaba…

-ya terminamos!!! -Itachi, del vestidor, saludaba a las chicas…

-que?! Tan pronto?

-Aún estabas aquí Sasu-chan? ¬¬

-Claro q sí!!! q te piensas??!! Y no me lames Sasu-chan!!! Òó -Sasuke se saltaba a su hermano si no fuera por las gatitas y conejitas q lo sostenían

-Itachi-sama!! Vamos!! Queremos ver a Naru-chan!! /// !! –las impacientes animalitas suplicaban a gritos…

-ya, ya.. cálmense!! Vamos Naru-chan!! Q no te de pena!! Sal!!

-… esta bien… -de entre las cortinas se oía una vocecita q de apoco salía tímidamente…

Los corazones de las chicas retumbaban a cada segundo… el aire se les trancaba en la garganta… a Sasuke también xD (n/a: creo las chicas tb son yaoi fan xD)

-..co.. como me veo? –con la carita rojita les preguntaba a los presentes…

Era lo más tierno q sus ojos habían visto en su vida… tenía orejitas de zorrito, un chaleco rojo bien ajustado, (n/a: ¬) unos guantes con apariencia de patitas, un short súper cortito y por él una cola larga y esponjosa de un zorrito de color rojizo, y para terminar unas botas negras q le llegaban un poco más debajo de las rodillas, con muchas cintas como decorado.

-kyaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!!!! Kawaiiiiiiii!!!!!!!!!!! –todas quedaron encantadas y rojas xD

Sasuke casi se desmaya, alrededor de su cabeza volaban angelitos con trompetas xD,… e Itachi sonreía a más no poder… xD

-Naru-chan!! q te parece si empezamos? –Itachi le sonreía medio dulce.. medio maléficamente (n/a: doble cara xD)

-hai! –Naruto era una hermosura (n/a: kawaiii xD)

Era de noche, unas hermosas estrellas resplandecían en el cielo, la media luna se observaba de a lo lejos, resplandeciente… pero el cielo negro q una vez el pequeños zorrito veía por las noches de sueño, pasaba desapercibidos p/ sus ojos… hoy la noche fría, por fin se tornaba cálida…

-iratshaimase!! .!! –una luz iluminaba más q los reflectores del frente, una sonrisa tan brillante q robaba el trabajo del sol y trabajaba a media noche… aquella sonrisa daba la bienvenida a los clientes de aquel elegante bar…

-"que chico tan lindo!!!" –las señoritas universitarias q ingresaban al bar no podían resistirse a sus encantos de tan dulce bienvenida…

-"q preciosa criatura" –algunos chicos lo confundían como atracción y su hechizadora voz los atraía como moscas a la luz…

-"es p/ comérselo enterito más ensalada" –unos más pervertidos q otros xDD

La masa de gente se amontonaban en frente de aquel negocio llamado "Akatsuki" (n/a: q nombre más original se me ocurrió xD) , en poco tiempo habían rompido el récord de número de clientes, más por mujeres (n/a: q yaoista puede resistirse a tal carita xD) y más por pervertidos xD… (n/a: no pueden faltar xD)

Los pervertidos abundaban en todo el salón… y las miradas lujuriosas se posaban total y únicamente al pequeño zorrito (n/a: xD)

Por su puesto se nivelaban la cantidad de gente, ya q Sasuke los fulminaba con su mirada… y algunos cedían y se retiraban del bar… (n/a: Sasuke no se iba a rendir xD)… pero no podía hacer mucho ya q las chicas lo vigilaban como águilas p/ q no espantara a más clientes (n/a: tal vez Sasuke no podrá sostener la empresa familiar xD)

CLICK!!

-oye niña!! No puedes tomar fotos!! –Itachi espantaba a la autora del fic tras acosar a Naruto tomándole fotos… (n/a: ja! No sabe quien soy!! Yo puedo ocasionar el Apocalipsis si quiero ¬¬… pero me conformo con las fotos q tome .. ñiajajaja xD)

**xxxxx**

-Naru-chan!! Si quieres puedes descansar? –una chica rubia con cuatro coletas vestida con una ropa elástica negra, top pegadito al pecho y minifalda, y más el camisón rojo del negocio, se ofrecía a tomar su lugar… (n/a: una ligera idea de su vestimenta…¬¬ , q mal salió xD)

-Gracias Temari-chan/// -le dio otras de sus cálidas sonrisas

-kawaaiiii!!!! –comenzó a estrujar su rubia cabecita….

Sasuke estaba por explotar… U (n/a: debo dejar de tomar leche agria o voy a seguir escribiendo estas cosas xD)

-por q te enojas tanto Sasu-chan? –una risita igual de malévola q de Itachi se formaba en el rostro de aquella chica de grandes proporciones…

-No estoy enojado!! –se nota ¬¬ -Y NO ME LLAMES SASU-CHAN!! –la descripción exacta sería q le salía un volcán por la cabeza de Sasuke… (n/a: q gracioso xDD)

-voy a ver q hace Itachi… -Sasuke trataba de eludir cualquier apariencia negativa de él…

-"ja… debo controlarme…" –empezó a repasar mentalmente el auto-control q había aprendido en una revista... (n/a: se la pasa leyendo "soportando a tu hermano" xD)

-"ja! se le ve todo en la cara" –la chica pensaba como si fuera lo más obvio… (n/a: pues lo es ¬¬)

-ahh… pero Temari-chan, no sería mucha molestia? .. tu también tienes trabajo q hacer… -el zorrito preguntaba preocupado por su compañera de trabajo…

-jajaja… no te preocupes… la verdad es q espero a mi hermano y me preocupa q no sepa donde es el negocio, hay muchos por aquí cerca… , y prefiero esperarlo afuera p/ q se dé cuenta … es tan celoso ¬¬ … insistió en buscarme … desde q salgo con mi novio no me deja de fastidiar ¬¬ -la rubia suspiró…

-jeje U … pero eso quiere decir q te quiere mucho … verdad? –trataba de animarla un poco…

-bueno… si… -se ruborizó ligeramente… -y se nota q tu también quieres mucho a Sasu-chan, verdad? –de nuevo la sonrisa malévola se apoderaba del rostro de la chica

-ehh!! …yo .. pues… -estaba como tomate el pobre kitsune xD –si...si… u///u jeje // (n/a: no es lindou ¿? xD)

-jaja… U …– a la rubia le salía una gotaza por la cabeza… -"es tan predecible… kawaii ///"

Las luces eran como estrellas, estrellas de la calle, ya era muy tarde… pero el resplandor de aquellas bellas luces seguían encendidas p/ los caminantes de cada noche… no deseas ser dominado por el dormir en esas noches, a este sentimiento sólo se le puede ser comparado a la tentación de quedarse despierto viendo las estrellas de la tierra… y acompañándolo estaría un supuesto zorrito, fusión de luna y sol…

Un pelirrojo estaba caminando por las calles iluminada… aún desorbitado por lo q ocurrió en su santa jornada… ya en su primer día en Konoha le era tan confuso, más q los horarios y fechas de exámenes, q ya los maestros estaban repartiendo para los alumnos q se quedaron hasta tarde en el instituto… (n/a: se quedó atrapado entre sus maestros luego de salir volando de la enfermería ¬¬)

Aún se sentía vacío… más miserable cada vez… lo único q deseaba era volver a ver al rubio una vez más, … no importase lo horrible q se sintiera en esa situación… le desgarraban por dentro el corazón… sintiendo más rencor y odio por un tal Uchiha…

Más el colmo.. tenía q ir a ese bar de prostitutas en donde trabajaba su hermana para pagar los gastos de la mudanza… y él no podía quejarse…

-Hey!! Aquí estoy!! –una voz familiar lo hizo reaccionar para darse cuenta de q delante de él… un ángel lo miraba con aquellos ojos azules, como si fuera un pedazo de cielo…

-Huooola!!! –la rubia le pasó la mano por el frente de su cara -oye! Que te pasa? Parece como si hubieras visto un fantasma… -no reaccionó… su cerebro había viajado de nuevo al país de las maravillas quedando solo su cuerpo con los ojos saltones (n/a: el q escribió Alicia en el país de las maravillas me estará demandando por derecho de autor ¬¬)

-Ga… Gaara-kun!?

---------------------------xxx-----------------------

Bueno.. hasta aquí les dejo… es increíble q se me halla cortado la inspiración durante un mes!! (aunq yo diría q pasó 2 años ¬¬) uwaaannn!!! Estoy de exámenes y quiero terminarlo lo más ante posible … pero cada vez q quiero cortarlo se me pasa una nueva inspiración y me quedo escribiendo TT!! estoy tratando q termine hasta el 8vo capi… pero parece imposible… ¬¬ los malditos exam.. son otro problema..¬¬

Ya estoy aprendiendo a usar esta cosa!! Weyy!!! No entiendo muy bien el ingles … por eso me cuesta poner los nuevos capis q hago T-T!! soy un desastre!! La ultima vez traté , pero se me borró todo lo q escribí T-T! casi me suicido!!

Bueno … como hoy estoy de buenas con my computer creo q iré revisando reviews!!!

Vivan los reviews!!

Emm… solo responderé los del cap 4 … pero agradezco a **chihine**y**KS-CamiBor**!! Espero q me perdonen!! Pero aun siguen en mi corazón u///u!

**RickaZcurser**jaja me gusta q te agrade!! see… traté de q Itachi fuera lo más pervertido posible … creo q no me salió como esperaba xD

**yukiyagami: **muchas gracias!! Admito q me encantó molestar a Sasuke muy concentrado en su kitsune xD!! Pero si lo vuelvo a hacer algunas me van a degollar ¬¬U y espero q te guste la conti… no me dio tiempo para lustrarlo un poco más…

**nuriko-tsunade** jajaja sabía q no se resistirían xD!! Ñiajajaja!!! Y debes revisarte a un doctor… pero no te recomiendo al mío ¬¬

**nohely** thank u!! xD pero creo q no podré borrar la parte de Sakukaracha ¬¬ .. aun q estoy pensando borrarla del mapa ¬¬

**ery:** siii!!! Está súper arrepentido xD!! Es muy sonzo!! Creo q me salió así por exceso de leche agria…

**giosseppe** jajaja yo tampoco me decido por cual de los tres xDD … Shizune me salió un poco rebelde xD … claro… por los problemas q le da Tsunade quien no? xD

**samantha-miko:** rayos!! Ahora q me di cuenta Naru-chan no dijo nada ¬¬, Naruto es un ser invisible!! Debo darle más protagonismo!! Este capi me salió puro blablabla!!

**Daniela**: ese era mi objetivo xD pero creo q no me salió el extremadamente pervertido de Itachi… tengo q trabajar en eso xD

**Denisuki** calma!! Pagina de huevos? -… ehh.. creo q también he leído ese doujin!!! Era tan kawaiii!!! Creo q salió de eso algunas ideas -.-U me agrada q te halla gustado!! Y no quero librarme de ti!!! xD

**Kandy91** me esmeré mucho… y por fin lo tengo al alcance de todos!! Espero q te halla gustado xD!!

**Naitlyn:** soooooooorrrrrrryyyyyyyy!!!!!!!! Lo sé lo sé!! Soy una irresponsable!! T.T!! pero espero q no halla sido una decepción!!

Ok!! Muchas gracias a todos!! Gracias a los q se dan una pequeña molestia p/ darme reviews puedo continuar escribiendo,,T.T!!

Espero recibir más … aunq no lo merezco por la demora T-T!!


End file.
